Boum !
by Marguerite06
Summary: Comment réagit Grissom quand tout fait BOUM ! dans sa vie ? *** GSR *** Alors qu'une véritable course contre la montre s'organise, nos experts arriveront-ils à temps ? ENFIN TERMINÉE
1. Surprise

L'homme s'approcha de sa voiture. La femme la contourna pour aller prendre place sur le siège passager. Comme elle voyait que son amant ne déverrouillait pas les portes et qu'il semblait désemparé, elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Une bombe, vite ! »

Ils eurent juste le temps de s'éloigner un peu que…

**Boum !**

Tout le monde se tourna vers la provenance du bruit. Une voiture, plus loin, venait d'exploser. Quelques personnes s'élancèrent vers le couple qui s'était trouvé tout près de la voiture. D'autres sortirent en quatrième vitesse leur portable pour appeler les secours. Le couple qui était non loin de l'explosion était heureusement indemne. La rapidité d'action et le sang-froid de l'homme avait sans aucun doute sauver des vies.

Au front, la jeune femme avait seulement une petite coupure. Quand l'homme l'avait plaqué sur le sol pour la protéger de son corps, elle s'était légèrement blessée sur une roche sur le sol. Une blessure bien heureusement superficielle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine, assise dans une des chaise capitonnée de la salle de repos, lisait un magasine. Greg parlait de ses dernières conquêtes à Nick. Ce dernier ne semblait avoir qu'un intérêt limité pour la discussion. Warrick fouillait dans le petit réfrigérateur caché sous le comptoir, espérant trouver un repas décent. Étrangement, la nuit était calme. Grissom et Sara était en repos. Quelqu'un aurait pu y trouver bizarre qu'ils le soient en même temps, mais cette fois, personne n'avait relevé la coïncidence. Brass pénétra de sa démarche lourde dans la pièce.

« Fini la paresse, il y a une explosion à la sortie d'une salle à spectacle. » dit-il sur le ton le plus banal.

« Des morts ? » demanda Greg.

« Aucun, par chance, le propriétaire de la voiture a vu la bombe et a crié aux autres de s'éloigner. Il n'y a qu'une femme, blessée au front. On s'y retrouve ? »

« D'accord » dit Catherine en acquiesçant.

Elle était la supérieure quand Grissom était absent, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

« Pensez-vous que je devrais appeler Grissom ? » s'enquit Catherine, auprès de Brass.

« Je ne crois pas… Il est déjà là-bas. »

Catherine releva un sourcil, surprise. Tous les experts s'entassèrent dans la voiture et partir en direction du lieu de l'explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Ils vont nous voir ensemble ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Gil ? » demanda Sara à son amant, pendant qu'un ambulancier bandait sa blessure.

« Écoute Sara, » dit Grissom, tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. « Un jour, ils sauront. Autant qu'ils le sachent maintenant… »

Il ajouta après un court silence :

« J'en ai assez de me cacher. Tu ne peux même pas embarquer dans ma voiture quand on rentre à la maison. Tous ses secrets me pèsent et j'aimerais partager mon bonheur avec les autres. Cependant, n'oublie pas que c'est ma voiture qui a explosé. Ils trouveront tes empreintes sur la portière côté passager et un peu partout. Évitons les soupçons sur toi… »

Sara hocha la tête. D'accord ! Demain, elle pourrait aller rejoindre son amant et ne plus cacher sa relation avec lui. Elle pourrait afficher son amour et son bonheur. Elle ne craindrait plus d'aller faire des courses avec lui et de tomber sur un collègue.

Enfin…

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine débarqua de la voiture, suivie des garçons. Elle voyait au loin les pompiers, essayant d'éteindre le brasier qui était auparavant une voiture. Il n'y avait qu'une ambulance. Les portes arrières de celle-ci était ouverte et l'experte apercevait une femme assise. Un ambulancier était debout devant elle et semblait soigner une blessure sur son front. À ses côtés, il y avait un homme qui lui tenait la main. Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

Voyant Sara et Grissom ensemble, main dans la main, au loin, Catherine se tourna vivement vers les garçons. Ils les avaient vus, elle le voyait par leurs expressions. Nick et Warrick ne quittait pas le couple des yeux. Quant à lui, Greg avait la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas l'air dérangé pas la vue des deux experts. Cependant, l'experte remarqua que le jeune homme serrait les poings et qu'il tremblait, probablement de rage. Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux gars de parler.

« Greg et Nick, vous vous occupez de la voiture. Warrick, tu viens avec moi. On va interroger les témoins. » dit Catherine.

Greg et Nick s'éloignèrent rapidement. Warrick était celui qui réagirait sans doute le mieux en présence du couple, ce qui expliquait le choix de Catherine.

« Je m'occupe des propriétaires de la voiture » déclara l'experte. « Occupes-toi des autres témoins. »

Sans hocher de la tête ou montrer son approbation, le jeune homme s'éloigna en direction de Brass et des policiers. Catherine partit pour aller rejoindre Grissom et Sara. Sitôt devant eux, elle leur posa les questions et agit avec eux comme avec n'importe quel autre témoin.

« C'est la voiture, là-bas, la vôtre ? » demanda-t-elle, en pointant le brasier que les pompiers tentaient encore d'éteindre.

Grissom ne répondit pas et jeta un regard consterné à Sara.

« Catherine… » commença-t-il.

Elle coupa aussitôt. « C'est ta voiture qui brûle, oui ou non ? »

« C'est la sienne! » s'exclama Sara.

« Merci, c'était pas compliqué ! » lança hargneusement Catherine à Grissom. Elle retrouva immédiatement son sérieux, consciente qu'elle parlait à son patron. « Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé… »

Grissom commença à raconter : « On sortait de la salle à spectacle, moi et Sara. Je me suis approché de la voiture et j'ai vu un tube métallique collé sur la vitre extérieure. Il y avait un petit écran et le temps filait. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe. Il restait environ cinquante secondes. Je me suis éloigné avec Sara et j'ai crié aux autres de s'éloigner. Quand ça a explosé, je me suis jeté sur le sol et j'ai tenu Sara contre moi, pour la protéger. Son front a heurté la chaussée. Ça explique sa blessure au front. Elle est superficielle, heureusement. »

« C'est tout ? » s'assura Catherine.

Durant le récit de Grissom, elle avait retrouvé son caractère plus amical envers lui.

« C'est tout » confirma Grissom.

Catherine se tourna vers Sara qui corrobora les faits rapportés par son amant.

« Personne ne vous a semblé suspect, durant la soirée ? » s'enquit Catherine.

Sara lança un sourire gêné à Grissom.

« Je.. » Elle rougit, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je… n'ai pas vraiment porté attention à ce que se passait autour de nous. »

La blonde jeta un regard à Grissom. Ce dernier affichait un air désolé.

« Moi non plus. » Puis, il ajouta devant l'air à Catherine : « Il est rare que nous sortons ensemble. Alors quand on le fait… on ne porte pas attention aux autres… » Il resserra sa poigne autour de la main à Sara.

Catherine baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Gil, je peux te parler ? » demanda Catherine, à son ami de toujours.

« Bien sûr, Catherine. »

« Seul à seule » précisa-t-elle en jetant un regard malveillant à Sara.

Cette dernière se sentit de trop et s'éloigna légèrement. Avant qu'elle soit rendue trop loin, Grissom passa un bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre lui. Pendant un instant, Sara et Catherine crurent que Grissom voulait que Sara reste avec eux. Finalement, il déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Chérie. »

Sara s'éloigna aussitôt. Elle n'était pas gênée, seulement surprise. Habituellement, Gil ne montrait pas ses sentiments en public, mais le nouveau Gil, attentionné et tendre, lui plaisait énormément. Elle erra sans trop savoir où elle allait. Soudain, son portable sonna.

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine regarda Sara s'éloigner.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle, sans préciser de quoi elle parlait.

De toute façon, c'était inutile de préciser, Grissom avait compris de quoi elle parlait.

« Un moment » dit-il simplement.

« Des années? »

« Deux ans.»

« Deux ans !» Catherine n'en revenait pas. « Tu ne nous a rien dit ?!? » lui hurla-t-elle.

« Me l'as-tu déjà demandé ? » rétorqua Grissom. « Et puis, nous avons notre vie privée… »

Il vit Sara qui revenait à grandes enjambées vers lui.

«Mike a appelé. Il aurait besoin de moi pour s'occuper de Lauren. Suzy a des problèmes avec sa grossesse et il doit aller à l'hôpital avec elle, mais il ne peut se résoudre à laisser Lauren seule chez lui. » dit-elle.

« Appelle un taxi, va t'occuper de Lauren. Je vais rester ici et je t'appellerai avant de rentrer… »

Sara s'approcha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce fut simplement un doux baiser posé sur les lèvres de l'autre, mais on sentait l'amour qui s'en dégageait. N'importe qui aurait été jaloux de voir un tel amour régné entre deux personnes.

« À tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant pour de bon.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de te mettre dans le trouble avec Ecklie et le shérif, Gil ? » lui cria Catherine.

« Cath, pas besoin de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd. De toute façon, ils diront ce qu'ils voudront, moi et Sara, on s'aime. On a des projets d'avenir et… »

Il regarda Catherine dans les yeux.

« Laisse tomber. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? » Désormais, elle était offensée. « À ce que je sache, si on m'explique, je peux comprendre… »

Grissom fit non de la tête. « Tu n'as pas encore trouvé en toi la capacité à aimer. Tu analyses trop et tu penses avec ta tête et non avec ton cœur. C'est pour ça que tu es encore seule et que tu en trouves pas l'amour de ta vie. Tu dois apprendre à écouter ton cœur avant ta tête… »

Catherine éclata de rire et Grissom la regarda d'une façon qui signifiait clairement « Je suis sérieux! »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! »

« Catherine, ce que je te dis, c'est Sara qui me l'a appris. Et crois-moi, si je l'avais compris avant, tu peux être certaine que je serais déjà marié à Sara et qu'on aurait plusieurs enfants. Mais par ma stupidité, j'ai attendu et j'ai résisté à ce que mon cœur voulait vraiment, à cause de ce que pensait ma tête. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette. Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ta mentalité… »

« D'accord, le stress, le choc, je peux comprendre les impacts que ça a sur toi, mais franchement, tu dérailles ! »

« Crois ce que tu veux, Catherine, je sais ce que je fais… »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis. « Qui est Lauren ? » demanda Catherine, brisant le silence, soudainement.

« C'est ma nièce. Mon frère s'est marié, cet été. Lui et sa femme avait déjà Lauren. Mais, Suzy est tombée enceinte il y a peu. Elle est rendue à cinq mois de grossesse et ça ne va pas très bien. Mike est très inquiet. Il va régulièrement à l'hôpital et demande souvent à moi et Sara de s'occuper de Lauren. Je l'adore, elle n'a que deux ans, mais elle apprend très vite et pose toujours des questions à moi et Sara… »

« Tu t'occupes de la fille de ton frère ? J'ignorais que tu avais la fibre paternelle… »

« Sara et moi projetons d'avoir des enfants prochainement, alors il faut bien se pratiquer un peu… »

Catherine retint un rire. « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » s'enquit Grissom.

« Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça… Plus tu fréquentes Sara, plus tu deviens bizarre, on dirait. »

Gil eut un sourire. « Alors, j'aime être bizarre. »

_J'ai aucune idée de ce que cette fic va donner… Je verrai selon les commentaires pour la continuer. N'oubliez donc pas les reviews si vous voulez une suite et que vous aimez… _

_Marguerite06_


	2. Compréhension

Sara avait assis Lauren sur ses genoux et la berçaient tendrement. La fillette somnolait et Sara aurait pu aller la porter dans son lit. Cependant, le jeune femme adorait bercer cette petite. Elle trouvait adorable son air endormi. Quand elle la regardait dormir, Sara avait toujours l'impression que tout allait bien. Elle ne pouvait que sourire en voyant le visage si serein de la petite. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlés, ils avaient convenus d'arrêter de se protéger et que si Sara tombait enceinte, ils auraient leur premier enfant.

Or, Sara était enceinte…

La porte d'entrée de la maison du frère à Grissom s'ouvrit lentement. Mike et Suzy entrèrent. Le couple s'avança vers Sara.

« Encore désolés de vous avoir dérangé durant votre soirée de repos, mais… » commença Mike en désignant Suzy.

Sara le rassura avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais comment j'aime m'occuper de Lauren. Ce n'est jamais très forçant. Et puis, c'est important que vous vous occupiez bien du prochain. »

« Gil n'est pas venu ? » s'étonna Suzy. « Pas une enquête qui vous a dérangé ? »

« Si Gil t'a abandonné durant la soirée pour une enquête, je te jure qu'il est pas mieux que mort! » s'exclama Mike.

« Chut… Vous allez réveiller Lauren. » s'empressa de dire Sara, bien qu'elle savait que dès que la fillette fermait les yeux, il aurait fallu un concert rock pour la réveiller, et même encore… « Non, non… Disons plutôt que c'est nous qui avons dérangés nos collègues, au lieu du contraire. »

Suzy s'installa dans le canapé devant Sara. Mike prit place à ses côtés, debout, une main sur l'épaule.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Suzy.

« Rien de bien grave… Notre voiture a explosé, mais excepté ça tout va bi… »

Mike la coupa : « La voiture a explosé et tout va bien ? »

« Écoute… ça fait partie des risques du métier. Et puis, personne n'est mort et pas de blessés sérieux. Seulement, désormais nos collègues savent que nous somme ensemble. Sinon, tout va bien. Il n'y a que moi qui est été légèrement blessé au front. »

Elle dégagea son front pour leur montrer le pansement qu'elle avait sur le front.

« Et comment ils le prennent les collègues ? » demanda Suzy, comprenant que c'était la pire partie de l'histoire.

« Mal, si on peut dire. Greg, Nick et Warrick ne m'ont pas adressés la parole. Brass a été surpris, mais je crois qu'il s'en doutait, à moins que Gil lui est dit. Les policiers s'en balancent. Et Catherine a engueulé Gil comme du poisson pourri. » Durant le témoignage de Sara, Suzy et Mike sentirent la peine qui en ressortait.

« Ce n'est pas le pire » continua Sara. « On risque d'avoir de gros ennuis au labo quand on va arriver ce soir. Le shérif et Ecklie risque de nous tomber dessus. Gil semble ne pas s'en inquiéter, mais vous le connaissez, tout est toujours en son contrôle. N'empêche que cette fois… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et ferma plutôt les yeux pour réfléchir. Comprenant qu'elle avait terminé de parler, Mike prit Lauren dans ses bras et alla la coucher. Comme Sara semblait épuisée, Suzy lui proposa de dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

« J'apprécierais énormément… »

Elle se leva pour aller se coucher, quand son portable sonna. C'était Grissom.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Salut, mon ange, ça va ? » demanda Grissom.

Immédiatement, Brass se tourna vers lui. Son air lui disait clairement : « Fais-tu exprès ou…? » Captant le regard de Brass, Grissom s'éloigna encore un peu plus de ses collègues. Nick échangea un regard avec Warrick. Catherine soupira fortement. Greg s'exclama :

« Elle a le droit d'aller se coucher et nous on doit travailler ! »

Il s'attira les foudres de Warrick, Nick et Catherine. « Greg ! Je te signale que c'était tout de même sa nuit de repos. Elle n'a aucune obligation de venir au labo ! » murmura furieusement Catherine.

Plus loin, Grissom parlait toujours à Sara. « Écoute, va te coucher, on se verra au travail ce soir… Non, non… Ne t'en fais pas… Ok je te tiens au courant. »

Il y eut un silence. « J'aimerais mieux que tu restes chez Mike… Je t'expliquerai tous plus tard… Oui en effet. Bye bye, fais attention à toi et sois prudente… »

Il raccrocha et remis le téléphone en place. Grissom revint au côté de ses collègues. Brass lui lança :

« Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? »

« Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et puis, elle est chez mon frère. Mike a une formation en technique policière. Elle est encore plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec moi. »

Il regarda les débris étalés devant lui. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Une minute ! » intervint Catherine.

« Oui ? » s'enquit Grissom.

« Pourquoi la bombe était-elle posée sur la fenêtre, à l'extérieur du véhicule, là où c'était visible, si le but était, pardonne-moi de dire ça, de vous tuer tous les deux ? Parce qu'on s'entend que celui qui a posé la bombe là avait de mauvaises intentions. Il voulait sûrement votre mort, logiquement… »

« C'est vrai ! » ajouta Warrick. « Habituellement, la bombe va être posée à l'intérieur du véhicule. Ainsi, les victimes ne la voient et… explosent. »

« Gil, nous caches-tu quelque chose ? Après l'explosion n'a pas semblé t'ébranler outre mesure, contrairement à Sara… » dit Brass.

Grissom baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu recevais des menaces, vrai ? » ajouta Catherine.

Grissom frotta de sa main gauche sa barbe. Il voyait bien que les autres attendaient sa réponse.

« C'est vrai, ce n'était pas la première fois.. Je pensais pouvoir régler ça par moi-même, mais… » Il soupira. « Écoutez, au début, j'ai pensé que c'était une blague… » tenta-t-il de se justifier en voyant les regard que les autres lui lançaient.

« Sara est-elle au courant ? » demanda Nick.

Grissom baissa la tête tout en faisant non. « Elle n'en sait rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. »

« Voilà, maintenant, elle peut s'inquiéter. »

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi la bombe était à l'extérieur de la voiture. » avoua Grissom.

Sentant qu'il avait capté l'attention des autres, il releva lentement la tête en disant : « Celui qui a fait ça voulait que je sache que ses menaces étaient sérieuses. L'explosion de la voiture, ce n'était qu'un avertissement. »

Puis, son visage se ferma, il se remit à contempler ses pieds. Grissom ne souhaitait pas voir les regards que lui lanceraient les autres. Les autres, catastrophés par la révélation de Grissom, se jetaient des regards inquiets.

Car si ce n'était qu'un avertissement, que serait réellement l'attaque ?


	3. Choix Et Colère

Grissom allait quitter le labo et retrouver Sara chez Mike. Il venait de verrouiller la porte de son bureau, d'éteindre la lumière, de prendre son sac…

« Gil ! » s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers la provenance de l'appel et, désappointé, constata qu'Ecklie l'appelait. Grissom avait justement trouvé étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas abordé durant la nuit. Il espérait que le directeur serait tout de même gentil avec lui.

« Oui Conrad ? » demanda Grissom, s'approchant de lui.

« Dans mon bureau, j'aimerais vous parler… »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » s'enquit Grissom, poliment. Il avait cependant une bonne idée de ce que lui voulait le directeur.

« Asseyez-vous Gil » dit-il en montrant la chaise devant son bureau.

Grissom s'installa dans la chaise devant lui.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs vous concernant et concernant… Sara Sidle. » commença-t-il à expliquer. Il essaya de voir la réaction de Grissom, en vain d'ailleurs, car ce dernier ne manifestait aucune émotion. « Il paraît que vous êtes ensemble… depuis un moment. »

Grissom acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai » précisa Grissom.

« Vous connaissez le règlement… » avertit Ecklie d'un air mauvais. « Un des deux devra partir. Comme vous êtes le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, je suggère que Sara soit mutée à l'équipe de jour ou à celle de relève… »

« Il n'en est pas question. » dit calmement, mais fermement Grissom.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Ecklie, interloqué.

« Vous m'avez bien compris, Conrad. » Grissom prit une pause. « Et si vous la renvoyez, je partirai aussi. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix ? » lança Ecklie d'un air mauvais.

« Au contraire » rétorqua Grissom. « Vous avez le choix. Nous deux ou rien. Voilà votre choix. »

Conrad Ecklie toisa Gil Grissom pendant quelques minutes avec colère. « Très bien, je vous garde tous les deux. Cependant, vous ne pouvez plus travailler ensemble sur une enquête, à moins que toute l'équipe soit dessus. Également, Catherine devra faire les évaluations de Sara. »

« Très bien ! » fit Grissom, ravi. Bon, il travaillerait plus rarement avec Sara, mais au moins, elle restait dans son équipe.

Il se leva et sortit sans attendre.

« Bonne journée Conrad ! » lui lança joyeusement avant de sortir.

Il referma doucement la porte et Catherine, sac sous le bras, s'arrêta devant lui. Grissom soupira et se massa rapidement l'arête du nez.

« Qui est renvoyé ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Grissom fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers Catherine. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit que quelqu'un a été renvoyé ? » lui dit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

« Pas besoin d'agir ainsi avec moi ! » s'indigna Catherine. Elle fit les derniers pas qui les séparait.

« Désolé Catherine… Je suis seulement épuisé. J'ai hâte de retrouver Sara. »

Les deux experts avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » s'enquit Catherine.

Grissom la regardait de biais et elle vit l'éclat qui allumait ses yeux. Oui, il aimait réellement Sara et bien au-dessus des mots ou des gestes. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Et bien qu'il ne lui est jamais dit, elle le savait pertinemment. Grissom quitta Catherine à la sortie du bâtiment.

Il se rendit au taxi qu'il avait appelé avant que Ecklie ne l'interpelle. Grissom ouvrit la porte et s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, s'excusant auprès du chauffeur de l'avoir fait attendre. De toute façon, il allait bien lui donner un petit supplément pour sa patience.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara s'était recroquevillée au milieu du lit, en boule. Ça lui avait pris du temps à s'endormir. En parlant à son amant avant de se coucher, elle avait compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Cette certitude l'avait turlupinée toute la nuit. Finalement, à bout de force, la jeune femme avait sombré dans un sommeil agité. À son réveil, elle chercha pendant quelques instants où elle se trouvait, puis réalisa qu'elle était chez son beau-frère.

Désormais, quatre voix lui parvenaient du salon, la pièce sur laquelle la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrait. Elle ne tarda pas à les identifier.

La première était celle de Lauren.

La deuxième, celle de Suzy.

La troisième n'était que Mike.

Et la quatrième, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Il s'agissait de Gil.

« Salut Oncle Gil ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lauren.

« Pas si fort… » chuchota Suzy. « Tu risques de réveiller Tante Sara… »

« Alors, la nuit n'a pas été trop longue ? » demanda Mike.

« Pas trop pire… » dit doucement Grissom. « Où est Sara ? » s'enquit-il alors.

Sara entendit simplement Mike répondre : « Elle dort dans la chambre d'amis. »

Grissom dut acquiescer, car Suzy lui parla ensuite de la voiture.

« C'est vrai ce que Sara nous a dit hier soir ? À propos de la voiture ? » L'inquiétude perça sa voix.

« Oui, mais heureusement, personne n'a été blessé. » les rassura Grissom.

Un léger raclement de gorge le fit rectifier. « Je voulais dire que personne n'a été blessé sérieusement. Seul Sara a eu une petite coupure au front… »

« Et les collègues ? » continua Mike.

« J'ai parlé au directeur du labo. » dit-il simplement. Grissom ne souhaitait sans doute pas s'étendre sur le sujet. « Les autres le prennent… de façon différente. Certains semblent furieux, bien que j'ignore pourquoi… »

« Peut-être parce qu'ils se sentent trahis ? » proposa Suzy.

« Maman… Je dois aller aux toilettes ! » s'écria Lauren.

Sara entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient. Durant tout le dialogue, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que l'explosion de la voiture n'était qu'un cauchemar et que sa relation avec Grissom était encore secrète.

Soudain, la voix de Grissom se rapprocha de la porte et il dit clairement à son frère : « Je vais aller la voir et peut-être dormir un peu. À toute à l'heure… »

Puis, la porte s'entrouvrit un peu plus et se referma sans bruit. Grissom fit quelques pas vers le lit et souleva doucement la couverte. Il se coucha aux côtés de Sara et contempla pendant un moment son doux visage endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour aller replacer une mèche rebelle qui traversait son visage. Sara, toujours les yeux fermés, prit sa main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent d'un geste naturel.

« Réveillée ? » s'étonna Grissom. Puis, il se pencha doucement sur elle et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sara glissa son autre main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et allonger et intensifier le baiser. Grissom l'embrassa en retour, mais il ne la laissa pas aller trop loin.

« On est chez mon frère… » tenta-t-il de lui rappeler.

Elle grogna faiblement, pour montrer sa frustration. Gil ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa mine effarouchée. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et se coucher à ses côtés pour dormir, mais elle le poussa légèrement, l'éloignant d'elle. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu ne dormiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit en mon absence… » insista-t-elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer qu'elle y tenait.

« Très bien, Sara… J'ai parlé à Ecklie et il voulait te renvoyer et je lui ai dit que… »

« T'es renvoyé ! » s'exclama Sara, posant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Tu devrais me laisser finir. Bien sûr que non. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait le choix. Soit il nous avait tous les deux, soit il nous perdait tous les deux et… »

« T'es incroyable Gil… C'est la meilleure façon de nous attirer des ennuis et… »

« Sara ! Veux-tu que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé oui ou non ? »

Elle fit un signe qui montrait qu'elle garderait le silence. Grissom put enfin lui raconter de quoi fut constitué sa nuit de repos manquée. Il n'aborda pas les aspects de l'enquête, se bornant à parler de son entretien avec Ecklie. Sara ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Il lui en parlerait sans doute plus tard.

Malgré le fait que Grissom est tenté de cacher son anxiété face à la bombe, Sara s'aperçut qu'il ne lui disait pas quelque chose. C'était en soi une atteinte à leur vie. Sara voulut lui demander, mais Grissom se mit à l'embrasser.

Après que Grissom eut fini de l'embrasser, Sara se leva et commença à s'habiller. Elle se dit qu'elle devait imaginer que Grissom lui cachait quelque chose. Elle pouvait avoir une imagination fertile parfois...

« Tu vas dormir ? » demanda-t-elle à Gil.

« J'ai pas dormi cette nuit, moi… »

Sara s'approcha et lui envoya un coup dans les côtes. « T'avais rien qu'à venir me voir et dormir dans mon lit, plutôt qu'aller t'occuper de l'enquête au labo… »

À contrecœur et en dépit de sa fatigue, Grissom se leva également. Le couple passa à leur maison, prirent une douche et se changèrent rapidement de vêtements. Ensuite, ils partirent pour le labo. Maintenant que tout le monde savait, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'embrassent ou se tiennent par la main devant tous. Il y avait quand même des limites à respecter.

Cependant, dès le moment où ils pénétrèrent le bâtiment côte à côte, ils sentirent les regards se poser sur eux. Que ça soit aux vestiaires, près du bureau de Griss ou dans la salle de repos, ils se sentaient observés. D'ailleurs, ils étaient dans la salle de repos quand ils furent rejoints par Greg, Nick et Warrick. Griss et Sara était assis à la table, un à côté de l'autre et buvait un café.

Les trois gars ne leur accordèrent pas un regard et s'installèrent à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, dos au couple. Sara échangea un regard peiné avec Grissom.

« Salut les gars ! » Elle tenta de se donner un ton joyeux, mais sa peine face à leur attitude était palpable. Les garçons ne réagirent pas, à croire que Sara n'avait jamais parlé. Catherine et Brass entrèrent dans la pièce. Jim leur fit un grand sourire et Catherine murmura un faible bonjour.

« Alors Gil, j'ose espérer que tu as les lettres de menace avec toi…» s'exclama Catherine.

L'incompréhension qu'elle lut sur le visage de Sara l'étonna au plus haut point. Elle lança un regard incertain à Grissom.

« Quelles lettres de menace ? » demanda Sara, mi-furieuse, mi-apeurée.

« Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?!? » s'étonna Catherine.

Sara se leva et regarda Grissom, désormais furieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? »

Les trois gars se tournèrent, presque amusés de voir Sara furieuse contre Griss.

« Je peux savoir de quoi elle parle ?!? » s'écria Sara.

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole qu'il avait momentanément perdu, Grissom balbutia quelque chose comme : « Je voulais… t'en parler, mais je… Je savais pas comment et… Je voulais pas t'inquiéter plus.. nécessaire… »

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée.

« Je jugeais inutile de t'inquiéter pour ça…. » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Et maintenant, ça te semble toujours aussi inutile ? » cria la voix furieuse de Sara.

« Sara, ne soit pas comme ça… » essaya de la calmer Grissom.

Il tenta de glisser sa main sur la sienne, mais Sara se dégagea vivement.

Elle se tourna vers les autres. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, toujours aussi en colère.

Surpris, Grissom resta assis sur sa chaise. Catherine et Brass se regardaient, tentant de ne pas rire. Greg, Nick et Warrick éclatèrent de rire devant la déconfiture de Grissom.

« Elle est encore plus belle en colère… » pensa intérieurement Grissom.

_Je sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chap. Il est pas super, assez simple en vérité. Prochain chap ira pour Plagiat… Bonne St-Valentin ! _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. Comme on apprécie pas que je dise merci pour les reviews, je dis simplement Bonjour à ceux qui en laissent. D'ailleurs, n'oubliez d'en laisser une, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire !!!! _


	4. Choc

C'était silencieux dans la salle de repos. Ce devait faire cinq minutes que Sara était sortie et Grissom décida de sortir les lettres de menace de sa poche.

« Pas d'empreintes, pas d'ADN. Les lettres ont collées avec de l'eau. Celui qui a fait ça savait ce qu'il faisait. » déclara-t-il.

« Évidemment, pensa Catherine. C'était sûr que Grissom avait fait des recherches sur les lettres. »

« Rien à en tirer, donc » Il les ouvrit tout de même pour les faire lire aux autres. « Écrites en Times New Roman, caractère 12. Les trois lettres ont été mises directement dans ma boîte aux lettres.»

Il étala les lettres sur la table. Après le départ de Sara, Warrick, Nick et Greg s'étaient approchés. Ils regardaient à présent les lettres par-dessus l'épaule à Brass.

« J'en ai reçu trois. Si je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est que la première ne m'était pas vraiment adressée. Je n'en ai pas vraiment bien compris la teneur.»

Catherine commença à lire la première lettre de menaces.

_Bonjour mes très chers, _

_Je dois m'avouer ravi de vous voir ensemble. Cependant, une promesse est une promesse et il est à moi ! Jamais vous ne le reverrez et vous pouvez faire une croix là-dessus. _

_Quand on donne, on donne, on ne prête pas. _

_Oubliez-le ou c'est vous qu'il faudra oublier…_

_XY_

_P.S. Je ne rie pas avec ça… _

Catherine fronça les sourcils. En effet, la lettre n'était pas vraiment claire. Elle passa à la deuxième.

_Mon fusil est prêt et chargé. La prochaine fois que vous vous approchez un peu trop, la balle ne sera plus dans le fusil, mais dans votre tête. C'est clair ? _

_XY_

« Il ne précise pas de quoi il parle. On est censé deviner ou quoi ? » se demanda Catherine. Elle commença à la dernière. Elle ne contenait qu'une phrase, tout de même inquiétante.

_Ça y est, je passe à l'action. _

_XY_

« J'imagine que la dernière a été reçue quelques jours avant l'explosion. » suggéra Catherine.

Grissom acquiesça. « Je vais aller parler à Sara… » dit Catherine en quittant la pièce.

Elle trouva la jeune femme, à l'extérieur. Elle tentait de prendre un bol d'air pour se calmer, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher. Son visage était encore rouge. Catherine s'approcha et s'installa en silence à côté de la jeune femme. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à la blonde, se bornant à fixer un arbre devant elle.

« Ça va, Sara ? » demanda Catherine, inquiète.

« Super ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, d'un ton ironique. « Mes meilleurs amis, Greg, Warrick et Nick ne me parlent plus. L'homme que j'aime et en qui j'ai une confiance infinie me cachait que nous recevions des lettres de menace. Notre voiture a explosée… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Mais tout va bien ! »

Catherine essaya de consoler Sara. « Écoute Sara, Gil voulait te protéger. Il s'inquiétait, mais il ne voulait pas que tu le sois. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. »

« Je sais » marmonna faiblement Sara.

« Et puis, j'ai lu les lettres. Je ne vois aucun rapport avec vous. Donc, en ne t'en parlant pas, Gil pensait t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour rien. »

Sara ne dit rien et resta silencieuse.

« Quant à Greg, Nick et Warrick, ça leur a fait un choc. Laisse-leur le temps de se calmer. Ils se sentent trahis, car ils ignoraient tous. Mais laisse-leur du temps. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas passer une journée entière sans te parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. »

Sara acquiesça lentement et soupira fortement.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça. J'imaginais vous inviter à la maison cet été. Faire un barbecue avec vous tous, même Brass. Gil, Thomas et moi… »

Elle se mordit la lèvres, furieuse d'avoir parlé de Thomas.

« Qui est Thomas ? »

Sara murmura à peine, « Personne »

« Le chien s'appelle Hank, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« En effet, il s'appelle Hank. »

« Alors qui est Thomas ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sara. Elle faisait non de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Catherine avant d'en parler à Griss.

« Sara, tu peux tout me dire. Je n'en parlerai pas à Gil, tu le sais. Qui est Thomas ? »

« Mon fils » dit lentement Sara. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Surprise, Catherine ouvrit la bouche. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf ça.

« Ton… Ton fils ?»

Sara la regarda en opinant.

« Ça c'est… inattendu… » trouva à dire Catherine.

« Je sais »

« Et… qui est le père ? » s'enquit Catherine, toujours sous la surprise.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. « Gil, bien entendu »

« Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu enceinte et… Je ne suis pas aveugle ! » s'exclama Catherine.

« C'est parce que c'était avant de venir à Vegas. Environ un an et demi avant que Gil m'appelle. » expliqua Sara.

« Est-il au courant ? »

« Non, bien sûr. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » questionna alors Catherine.

Sara la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Son air indiquait clairement « Comment veux-tu que ça se soit passé ? »

« Je veux dire… Vous étiez amants ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. » Elle inspira de nouveau profondément et Catherine crut qu'elle ne lui en reparlerait plus. Aussi fut-elle étonné quand Sara se remit à parler.

« Il était mon professeur, j'étais son élève. Dès le premier regard, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. On s'est fréquenté pendant un mois. On a beaucoup discuté, que ce soit autour d'un café, d'un repas ou d'une bouteille de vin. On a flirté également. Mais pendant un mois, il ne s'est rien passé. Après son départ, pendant un an, j'ai voulu prendre contact avec lui, mais j'avais beaucoup trop la trouille. Alors, on a eu une enquête commune un an et demi avant qu'il m'appelle. Il est venu à Frisco. On a travaillé ensemble comme deux professionnels. Cependant, une fois l'enquête réglée, il m'a invité à souper. Ce soir-là, on a bu un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Il m'a emmené à sa chambre d'hôtel… Je crois que j'ai besoin de te faire un dessin, Cath, pour que tu comprennes ce qui s'est passé. »

Un sanglot parcouru alors sa voix. « Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il était parti. »

« Il t'a fait ça ! » s'exclama Catherine, furieuse de l'attitude son meilleur ami. « Il t'a laissé un mot, j'espère ? »

« Même pas ». Elle essaya ses larmes et soupira. « Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai paniqué. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que j'allais avorter, parce que j'aimais Gil. Même après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais encore et je savais qu'un jour nous serions de nouveau ensemble. J'ai mené la grossesse à terme. J'avais un couple d'amis qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Je leur ai confié en leur faisant promettre que si un jour, je revenais avec Griss, ils devaient nous le rendre. »

Des mots de la première lettre de menace revinrent en tête à Catherine.

Quand on donne, on donne, on ne prêt pas…

Thomas avait-il un lien avec toute cette histoire ?

On oublie pas les reviews !

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. je me défonce pour vous. J'ai publié Joyeuse St-Valentin, un chap. de Plagiat et maintenant un de Boum! en fin de semaine!_


	5. Réflexions Et Révélations

Les deux femmes avaient beaucoup de choses et d'autres après les surprenantes confidences de Sara. Après un moment, Catherine se leva en soupirant et dit à Sara :

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait que tu en parles à Griss. C'est quand même lui le père de Thomas… »

« Je sais » avoua Sara en se levant et en suivant Catherine à l'intérieur du bâtiment. « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ignore comment lui avouer et surtout aborder le sujet… »

Elle se tut aussitôt, car elle vit, au bout du couloir, le bureau de Griss. Ce dernier était assis sur un coin de son bureau et lisait un papier. Elle vit les rides se former sur son front, car il fronçait les sourcils. Il devait être très surpris. Sara l'observa pendant quelques instants. Comment allait-elle le coincer pour lui parler ?

Catherine lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna vers la salle de repos, décidée à se prendre un café. Sara inspira profondément. Elle marcha en direction du bureau de son amoureux. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait essayer. Au mieux, il devinerait tout, au pire, elle improviserait. Elle entra dans la pièce. Grissom releva la tête vers elle, se demandant si elle était encore en colère. Visiblement non, mais elle semblait soucieuse, comme si quelque chose la préoccupait. Logique, se dit-il. Qui ne serait pas préoccupé dans leur situation ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Brass entra au même moment. Elle referma la bouche, serrant les lèvres pour cacher une grimace de colère.

« Sara, vous voilà ! J'aimerais qu'on parle des dispositions à prendre pour assurer votre sécurité à tous les deux… »

« Bien sûr » s'empressa de dire la jeune femme.

Brass ferma la porte et revint vers le couple. Sara s'installa sur la chaise face aux deux hommes et Griss resta assis à moitié sur le coin de son bureau. Jim préféra rester debout aux côtés de ses deux amis.

« Donc, je récapitule. Gil a reçu des lettres de menace. Il n'en a pas parlé. Hier soir, votre voiture explose. »

« Y'a pas grand chose à ajouter » dit Sara.

Brass fronça les sourcils. « Aucun soupçon, personne qui vous semble suspect ? »

Sara haussa les épaules et Gil avoua qu'il n'avait pas de soupçons. « Dans ce cas » commença Brass, « Il vaut mieux faire surveiller votre maison. J'aimerais mieux que vous soyez toujours ensemble. Surtout, pas de terrains jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, un officier de police ira vous le chercher. » Il ajouta devant l'air offensé de Sara « C'est pour votre sécurité à tous les deux. »

Il leur souhaita bonne journée et partit. Grissom regarda Sara. Sara regarda Grissom. « On fait quoi en attendant ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Son ton n'était pas froid, mais il n'y avait pas dans sa voix l'habituel chaleur qu'il y avait quand elle s'adressait à Grissom. Elle n'était pas très fâchée, comme tout à l'heure, mais elle était encore irritée.

« Chérie, je… »

« Je sais Gil. Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser, je sais tout ça déjà. Catherine a bien plaidé ta cause. »

Gil eut un sourire. Il ouvrit les bras et d'un geste de la main., fit signe à Sara de s'approcher. « Viens, mon cœur. »

Malgré le fait qu'elle voulait lui parler, malgré son tout petit, mais encore présent, fond de colère contre lui, elle se leva et se précipita dans ses bras, comme un suicidaire l'aurait fait au bord d'une falaise. Il l'entoura de ses bras, voulant lui donner l'impression qu'elle y était en sécurité. Il la pressa contre lui, espérant chasser la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir par rapport à ce qui les attendait dehors.

Sara ressentait deux sentiments contradictoires. Elle voulait parler à Gil, lui expliquer ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire il y a des années de ça. En même temps, elle aurait aimé crier après Gil, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un crétin de ne rien lui avoir dit à propos des lettres de menace. Cependant, sachant le secret qu'elle lui cachait, ç'aurait été un peu hypocrite, déjà qu'elle s'était déjà grandement fâché après lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et ouvrit. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent immédiatement, brisant le moment qu'ils partageaient. Nick entra. L'air frustré collé au visage, il se renfrogna davantage en voyant Griss et Sara.

« J'ai trouvé la constitution de la bombe. On a mélangé du chlore avec de l'eau. Il y avait une protection qui séparait l'eau et le chlore. Quand la minuterie est arrivée à zéro, la protection s'est cassée et l'eau est tombée dans le chlore. C'est ce qui a provoqué l'explosion. C'est une bombe artisanale des plus banales. »

Il se tourna pour gagner la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit :

« Notre enquête est mise en suspens jusqu'à temps qu'on retrouve votre persécuteur, j'imagine… »

Griss acquiesça. « Tu sais Gil, » commença Sara en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. « Je peux travailler dessus en attendant. Je n'irai pas sur le terrain et mes analyses passeront après celles de notre enquête, mais au moins elle avancera. »

« Et ça me permettra de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts au lieu de m'inquiéter, » pensa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Gil. « C'est une excellente idée ! »

Sara fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce, juste après Nick. Grissom resta dans le bureau, regardant sa jeune compagne s'éloigner.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara soupira, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu parler à Gil. Si ça continuais ainsi, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Elle alla s'installer dans la salle de repos où elle pourrait travailler tranquillement. Sara ouvrit le dossier devant elle, et après un instant, elle releva la tête, se sentant observer. Effectivement, Greg, dans la pièce de l'autre côté du corridor, l'observait. Les sourcils froncés, il affichait un air de pur contrariété. Sara baissa de nouveau la tête, peinée.

Elle relut les conclusions auxquelles Nick et elle étaient arrivées.

L'homme était mort d'une balle dans la tête, un 9 millimètres. Il travaillait dans la finance et malheureusement pour lui, il avait de nombreux ennemis. En effet, rare était ceux qu'il l'appréciait. Même sa femme le trompait avec son meilleur ami. Elle restait mariée à lui parce que les divorces coûtent et qu'il lui apportait de l'argent.

Warrick entra dans la pièce et se prit un café. Il s'approcha lentement de Sara.

« Certains pensent qu'on ne doit pas t'adresser la parole pendant un moment, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je voulais te féliciter. J'espère que tu es heureuse avec Griss. »

Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Sara. L'odeur du café envahit les narines de Sara et la nausée monta. Elle se leva précipitamment et Warrick lui lança un regard interloqué. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et vomit. Le jeune homme s'avança et souleva sa chevelure.

« Ça va ? »

Ce n'était pas Warrick qui posait la question, mais quelqu'un derrière eux. Grissom venait d'entrer, accompagné de Catherine et Nick. Derrière eux, Greg approcha.

« Oui, oui… » murmura faiblement Sara.

Elle se sentait mieux, mais elle était encore verte. Elle avait vraiment l'air nauséeuse. Elle jeta un regard à Warrick. « Éloigne le café, je t'en supplie… »

Il s'éloigna légèrement. Griss s'approcha. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, essayant ainsi de calmer sa nausée.

« Tu sais Sara, si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, rentre à la maison. Avec tout ce qui se passe, il est normal que tu ne te sentes pas bien. Tu reviendras quand tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Et je ne travaillerai pas pendant les huit prochains mois ? » demanda Sara, d'un ton acide.

Griss ouvrit la bouche. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à cette réponse. Il vit Sara se mordre la lèvre devant lui. Venait-elle réellement de dire qu'elle n'irait pas mieux avant huit mois ? Quelle maladie ou quel maux prenait huit mois à guérir ? À moins que ce ne soit pas réellement une maladie…

Et si c'était ça ? Et si c'était ce qu'il pensait ? Elle le serait depuis un mois ?

Sara inspira profondément et regarda l'expression faciale de ses amis. Grissom était en train de comprendre. Greg échangea un regard avec Nick. Tous les deux serraient les dents. Catherine lui fit un sourire. Warrick scrutait anxieusement les visages autour de lui.

« Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de travail ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sara apprécia son intervention discrète et efficace. En effet, Nick et Catherine, ainsi que lui-même retournèrent travailler. Greg alla chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Il ne partit cependant pas.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? » s'enquit Grissom. « Tu…. Tu es … »

Incapable de continuer, il pointa légèrement son ventre. Sara acquiesça. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de l'annoncer. Surtout, je ne voulais pas te le dire ainsi… C'est sorti tout seul… »

« C'est pas grave… »

Il s'appuya sur le comptoir derrière lui et la regarda pendant un moment en silence. « Je… Je devrais peut-être rentrer… » fit Sara en brisant le silence.

« Tu as raison. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Plus loin, Greg se leva. « Je peux raccompagner Sara chez elle, Grissom. De toute façon, je suis ici depuis plus de quinze heures et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. »

« Bonne idée » répondit Sara, avant que Griss put ouvrir la bouche.

Greg, content de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Sara, se leva et sortit pour aller chercher sa veste et ses clés. Sara marcha en direction de la porte. Elle allait sortir, mais Grissom lui prit le bras et l'amena contre lui. Elle en profita pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Fais attention à toi et … à lui ma Chérie. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui en souriant. Gil s'empara de ses lèvres doucement. Ils échangèrent un baiser empli de tendresse. Puis, Greg arriva.

« Allez Sara, tu viens ou tu marches ! »

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Et Sara s'en alla avec Greg.

_Long à écrire… et franchement, assez moyen ! Je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait se passer et j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à visualiser la scène avant de l'écrire. Bon… Griss sait que Sara est enceinte, mais elle n'a toujours pas pu lui dire pour Thomas. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ? Je ne sais pas. Avant, il faut que je finisse Plagiat. Je pourrais dire que j'ignore comment la finir, mais c'est faux. La vérité, c'est que je ne veux pas. En tout cas, je vous épargne ma bataille intérieure. Bonne semaine !_

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. J'ai deux autres raisons de vous avoir délaissé pendant environ deux semaines. La première, j'avais beaucoup écrit la fin de semaine d'avant et je voulais me changer un peu les idées. La deuxième, c'est que quelqu'un sur un autre site de CSI m'a demandé de continuer une fic qu'il avait commencé. J'ai étudié beaucoup l'histoire avant de la commencer. En plus, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la publier sur ce site-ci pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi à continuer. (Le site, c'est .net/ et mon pseudo sur ce site, c'est marguerite. L'histoire, c'est Vive les Enfants !! Sur ce site, vous pouvez aussi trouver Arrête ou crève et Détournement, deux autres fics de GSR de mon cru. Éventuellement, je vais les publier sur mon compte de . Faut simplement que je trouve le temps ! _

_À plus ! _


	6. Doute Et Douleur

_La suite tant attendue de Boum ! _

Sara contourna le véhicule de Greg et embarqua. Le jeune homme régla rapidement la radio sur une station de rock. Sara sourit en jetant un regard à son ami. Greg, ignorant presque la présence de Sara, ne parla pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas sortis du stationnement du labo.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard très indiscret vers le ventre de Sara.

« C'est vrai » affirma l'experte.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de faire non de la tête. Il se sentait… perdu. Sa Sara, sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur n'était plus la même. D'abord, il regrettait toutes les fois où il s'était moqué de Griss devant elle. Avait-elle révélé à leur supérieur ce qu'ils disaient tous dans son dos ?

Et puis, c'est comme si elle avait perdu son innocence. Il avait l'impression que lui était encore un jeune adulte, mais elle, elle était rendue à fonder une famille. C'était… déroutant ! Il avait l'impression également qu'elle lui avait menti, en lui cachant probablement une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. C'était un peu le sentiment qu'ils avaient tous eux, surtout Nick.

Nick traversait un moment difficile. Sa copine, Karel, venait de le laisser et il aurait aimé aller se confier à Sara. Mais voilà que sa voiture explose et on connaît tous la suite… Il se sentait trahi. Il avait toujours confié à Sara ce qui lui arrivait dans les moindres détails et il pensait qu'elle faisait de même. En vérité, il réalisait qu'il la connaissait à peine et pour un frère de cœur, c'était dur.

« Ça va Greg ? »

« Mouais » dit-il.

Sara fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté.

« Tu aurais dû tourner à gauche, plutôt qu'à droite. » lui fit remarquer Sara.

Greg, ne comprenant pas, lui jeta un regard de biais. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rallonges énormément » expliqua Sara. « Ma maison est à Summerlin. »

« C'est vrai » marmonna Greg, de mauvaise humeur. « Faut que j'aille te porter chez Grissom. T'aurais pu préciser. »

Sara, peinée de l'attitude de son ami, baissa légèrement la tête. Warrick lui parlait et lui avait fait part de ses vœux de bonheur. Greg lui parlait, mais il restait amer. Nick… Nick ne voulait pas lui parler.

« Tu vas ne pas me porter chez Grissom, mais chez moi. C'est une importante distinction, Greg. »

Ce dernier soupira de frustration et essaya de revenir sur le bon chemin dès qu'il le put. Sara sentait son mélange de colère et de tristesse, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Quand la voiture de Greg s'arrêta, il attendit que Sara sorte en silence. Voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas, le jeune expert la regarda pour s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait.

« Tu veux entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

« D'accord » marmonna Sara en débarquant du véhicule.

Elle sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra dans la maison, posa sa veste et son sac, jetant ses clés sur la table basse dans l'entrée. Comme Sara n'avait toujours pas entendu la voiture de Greg repartir, elle alla à la fenêtre, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas parti. Assis dans la voiture, il regardait la maison avec un air grave.

Soudain, Sara sentit que quelque chose était étrange. Elle se souvint que Brass avait parlé de faire surveiller la maison. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne, même pas de voiture de police. Sara tenta de se rassurer. Ils n'avaient simplement pas eu le temps d'arriver, voilà tout. Elle entra dans sa chambre, décidée à dormir un peu. Elle savait que Greg n'était toujours pas reparti.

Tout était silencieux et Greg était encore dans sa voiture. Soudain, un bruit déchira le silence qui régnait. Sara se releva légèrement dans son lit, pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Puis, elle l'entendit une deuxième fois.

Une arme à feu.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom feuilletait ses papiers, quand on cogna à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! » fit-il.

Judy, la secrétaire timide, approcha. « Vous avez du courrier, Monsieur Grissom. »

« Posez-le sur mon bureau Judy, je le regarderai tout à l'heure. » lui dit-il en relevant à peine la tête.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Grissom continua à lire, regardant à peine ce qu'elle venait de mettre sur son bureau. Soudain, cependant, il fut pris d'un pressentiment. Et si la personne qui lui en voulait avait posté une nouvelle lettre ?

Il prit un gant et écarta les enveloppes avant de tomber sur celle qu'il redoutait. Le papier parcheminé bleu était le même. Toujours écrite à l'ordinateur. Grissom l'ouvrit délicatement et fit glisser lentement le contenu sur son bureau. Il pensait trouver une lettre, comme d'habitude. Il fut donc étonner de tomber sur une photographie et un cheveu.

Il enfila rapidement la paire de gants qui tenait dans sa main et saisit une enveloppe. À l'aide d'une pince, il fit glisser le cheveu dedans. Il referma l'enveloppe délicatement. Il prit ensuite la photo pour l'examiner.

Du côté de la photo, on voyait un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans. Il avait un visage fin, des magnifiques yeux bleus et des cheveux légèrement bouclés brun chocolat. Il observa un moment le garçon, puis tourna la photo et eut un choc en lisant l'inscription.

_Thomas Sidle, 10 ans, 25 décembre 2007. _avait été écrit d'une belle écriture soignée.

Puis, en dessous, en lettre plus carré, comme si la personne qui l'avait écrit était en colère :

_Oublie-le !_

Griss retourna la photo et regarda à nouveau le visage tendre de l'enfant. Il relut également l'inscription au dos de la photo.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute, un doute horrible et immense.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara, incertaine, se leva du lit. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre, mais elle saisit son arme de service. Habituellement, elle l'aurait laissé au labo, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle avait trouvé plus sage de le garder avec elle. Elle avait vraiment eu raison.

Elle parcourut lentement le corridor, regardant dans les pièces, à gauche et à droite. Rien n'avait été bougé et tout semblait normal, mais Sara avait le pressentiment que quelque chose clochait. L'experte fit son entrée dans le salon. Rien. Elle alla dans la cuisine.

Au premier abord, tout semblait normal. Sara allait retourner se coucher, pensant que son imagination lui avait joué un tour sous l'effet du stress, quand elle entendit un craquement s'échapper de l'armoire sous le lavabo de la cuisine. Elle approcha lentement et tendit la main gauche pour ouvrir la porte, l'autre tenant toujours fermement l'arme. Il lui sembla également entendre une respiration saccadée.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Sara fut repoussée et plaquée contre le mur. Elle tarda à comprendre ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un s'était caché dans une armoire de sa cuisine et la plaquait maintenant durement sur le mur. Elle donna alors un coup de pied, espérant frapper un coin sensible. L'agresseur, qui était un homme, recula aussitôt, touché. Il sortit d'une poche de son manteau une arme à feu. Sara n'attendit pas d'être trouée par une balle et leva son arme, bien décidé à défendre sa vie et celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« Posez votre arme sur le sol ! » cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son agresseur.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle visa le cœur de l'inconnu. « Je compte jusqu'à dix. Posez votre arme sur le sol, sinon je vous troue le cœur comme une passoire et croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas! » ajouta-t-elle.

« 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… »

À six, l'homme décida de tirer, mais Sara perçut son geste avant qu'il n'aie le temps de presser la détente. Elle baissa son arme, tirant dans la cuisse de l'homme. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, seulement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il tomba à la renverse, poussant un grognement de douleur. Il releva lentement la tête vers elle. Il pointa son arme sur le cœur de la jeune femme. Cependant, sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle dévia un peu de sa trajectoire.

La balle la toucha et la force de l'impact la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle ne parvint même pas à crier. La douleur monta dans son épaule, atroce. Elle ne pouvait que mourir tellement elle avait mal. Les choses qui l'entouraient devinrent flous. Les sons qui lui parvenaient semblait de plus en plus lointain. Elle commençait à partir, tranquillement. Les meubles qui l'entouraient devenaient flous, projetant des ombres mal définies. Puis, le noir, total, complet et la confusion….

Le vide… la fin… la mort…

_Fin tragique pour ce 6__e__ chap. de Boum ! La suite… hum quand ? Deux semaines ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'entends déjà plusieurs dire que je suis sadique, mais c'est la vie, non ? La vie est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_On oublie pas les reviews, je n'écris que pour ça. (En particulier pour celle de Nath!)_

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. prochain chap. pour Vive les enfants ! _


	7. Blessures

La suite de Boum, en espérant que vous aimerez…

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara ne sentait plus vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Pendant un instant, la douleur fut telle qu'elle en oublia son nom, son état. Elle ne savait qu'une chose de source sûre.

Elle avait mal, terriblement mal dans l'épaule.

Quand la douleur redoubla, elle en fut presque surprise. Comme si elle pouvait avoir encore plus mal… Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle aimait mieux mourir, maintenant là. Soudain, elle pensa au bébé qu'elle portait, à Gil, à Thomas et à tous les autres qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour. Même si le mal était foudroyant, elle devait rester en vie, restée consciente.

Sa main gauche se posa sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts entrèrent rapidement en contact avec une substance visqueuse, poisseuse. C'était du sang, son sang. Elle tenta de ne pas y penser, de ne pas sombrer. Oublier la douleur avait toujours été quelque chose qu'elle était en mesure de faire. Cependant, avant la douleur n'était pas physique, mais émotionnel ou psychologique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Brass, qui avait failli laisser sa vie sur le terrain. Ils avaient pu retirer la balle sans qu'elle laisse de dommages. Allait-il en être de même pour elle ?

Elle avait mal.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit lointain. Une porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle était peut-être sauvée ? À moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un qui venait l'achever…

----------------------------------------------------------

Gil sortit de son bureau, discrètement et alla voir directement Wendy. Cette dernière le salua, très concentrée sur ses échantillons.

« Wendy, j'ai une requête spéciale. » fit Grissom.

Wendy fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait lui demander son patron. Elle savait qu'il était avec Sara, elle savait que cette dernière était enceinte (Les nouvelles circulent vite au labo !) et elle savait qu'ils étaient menacés. Était-ce en lien avec l'enquête ?

« Je vous écoute. » dit-elle, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

« Je voudrais que vous compariez l'ADN d'un cheveu » expliqua-t-il en montrant l'enveloppe. « Et celui-ci ensemble. » ajouta-t-il en montrant un coton-tige.

Il s'était prélevé son ADN en secret. Il pensait que le cheveu appartenait peut-être à Thomas Sidle. Et il pensait que cet enfant était peut-être son fils.

« Est-ce que je fais une recherche dans la base de données pour les identifier ensuite ? » demanda l'analyste ADN.

« Non, comparez-les et donnez-moi les résultats en main propre. » Il allait sortir. « C'est prioritaire. »

Il ressortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Le service allait bientôt commencer et Sara était toujours à la maison. Elle ne l'avait appelé, ce qui le surprenait un peu.

Dans la salle de repos, il trouva Warrick et Nick, occupés à manger et Catherine, qui prenait une pause. Elle avait consulté sans relâche les dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Grissom et Sara pour tenter de découvrir qui pouvait leur en vouloir. Et concernant Grissom, il y en avait beaucoup…

Il travaillait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait été sur des centaines d'enquêtes. Dès qu'il posait en prison, il y avait au moins cinq prisonniers qui le reconnaissaient, parce que Grissom les avait coincés. Donc forcément, la rouquine avait commencé par les dossiers le concernant. Même si elle avait sa petite idée sur l'identité de l'agresseur.

Catherine n'avait pas oublié ce que Sara lui avait révélé. Elle ignorait si Griss le savait et c'était seulement pour cette raison qu'elle ne parlait pas de son hypothèse.

Brass entra dans la pièce, la mine basse. Il avisa d'un regard les personnes présentes dans la salle. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à son ami ? Il se tourna tout de suite vers lui. Vite ce serait sans doute mieux. Quoique… Il ne souhaitait pas voir son visage se décomposer, la peur et la tristesse sur son visage. Pourtant, il devait le dire.

Catherine, qui était étendue sur le sofa, se releva aussitôt en voyant l'air de Brass. Elle sentit qu'il n'était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Warrick et Nick arrêtèrent de manger, sentant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Grissom remarqua le malaise qui s'installait en dernier. Il tourna la tête vers Brass et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait fixement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Jim ? » s'enquit-il, soudainement inquiet.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir Gil. » conseilla le policier.

Le visage de Grissom afficha un air encore plus inquiet, mais il ne s'assit pas.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe Jim. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous attendirent la réponse de Jim.

« C'est Sara, c'est ça ? » demanda Gil, pris d'un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

Il vit à peine son ami acquiescer. « Dis-moi… » murmura faiblement Gil.

Maintenant que Grissom savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa Sara, il était plus facile à Jim de continuer.

« Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison, Sara lui a tiré une balle dans la jambe. Mais…à la dernière seconde, il lui a envoyé une balle dans l'épaule… »

Jim aurait voulu ne jamais voir le visage de Griss à ce moment-là. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. La bouche entrouverte, ses yeux fixant le sol. Tous virent le léger tremblement de sa lèvre, puis la larme solitaire qui coula sur sa joue.

« Avant d'entrer, il a tiré sur Greg qui était toujours dans sa voiture. Il a une balle dans la cuisse. Apparemment, le tireur ne voulait pas le tuer. Toujours est-il qu'une des voisines a vu ce qui s'est passé en dehors de la maison. Quand elle a entendu d'autres coups de feu venant de l'intérieur de la maison, elle a appelé la police. Elle est entrée et elle a vu Sara sur le sol. Elle était toujours consciente et elle est restée avec elle jusqu'à que l'ambulance parte. » Ajouta Brass.

Jim s'approcha de son ami.. « Elle est toujours vivante. Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante et tu le sais. »

Néanmoins, Griss fixait le sol, meurtri. Il aurait du la raccompagner et être blessé à sa place. C'était son devoir. Il aurait du insister là-dessus. À la place, il l'avait laissé partir avec Greg, décontenancé de la manière dont elle lui avait appris sa grossesse. Il inspira profondément, puis expira, tentant de garder son calme.

Durant quelques minutes, il y eut un silence dans la pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tous attendaient de voir la réaction de Grissom. Ils étaient tous attristés, mais ils comprenaient que Grissom le soit encore plus. Habituellement, il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, mais là, une larme avait réussi à percer la barrière qu'il s'imposait normalement.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, s'exclamant avec entrain : « J'ai vos résultats ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. Grissom se leva, tendit la main, cueillant les feuilles de résultats. Il prit à peine une minute pour en prendre connaissance. Les feuilles tombèrent sur le sol et le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit sortit de la pièce sans un mot. La conclusion sur les feuilles étaient claires.

Les deux ADN avaient sept allèles en communs.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom fonça droit à l'hôpital, sans réfléchir. Sara était blessée et Thomas, qui portait le nom de famille de Sara, était son fils. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour tirer les bonnes conclusions.

Sa voiture s'arrêta brusquement dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. Sa manœuvre représentait bien son état d'âme. Il débarqua sans attendre du véhicule et entra dans le grand bâtiment. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas vers l'accueil qu'il entendit une exclamation dans son dos. Il se tourna et vit Oliver Parson, un ancien ami de l'université.

« Salut Oliver, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. » L'homme s'approcha lentement. C'était un homme qui avait une grande carrure. Grissom l'avait toujours mieux imaginé en joueur de football qu'en médecin.

« Salut Gil. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda le docteur.

« Eh… Ma compagne (nda nul comme terme, je sais…) est aux soins intensifs. Elle a reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Je viens pour la voir. » expliqua Gil.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement le dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Sara Sidle ? » Il vit le hochement de tête de Grissom et il poursuivit. « Je suis son médecin traitant. Ses constantes sont normales. Elle devrait s'en sortir. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est si on retire la balle ou non. Elle n'a pas fait de dommages importants. Elle pourrait vivre avec sans que ça ne l'a dérange. Mais il y a des risques qu'elle migre un peu plus vers le cœur et c'est la mort assurée dans ce cas-là. »

Grissom sentit son cœur se serrer. « Est-il mieux de la retirer ou de la laisser ? » s'enquit Grissom.

« Difficile à dire. Il arrive souvent qu'elle bouge, mais il est également possible que non. Je dirais 50-50. Selon moi, il est mieux de la retirer. Il y a rarement des complications dans ces cas-là, mais c'est toujours possibles. »

« D'accord… J'aimerais mieux la faire retirer. Je crois que c'est ce que Sara voudrait aussi. » Il ajouta après une légère hésitation : « Et le bébé ? »

« Étonnamment » commença le docteur en regardant Gil dans les yeux, « Ils n'ont pas été touché. Ils se portent très bien et pour eux aussi, tout est normal. »

« Eux ? » répéta Grissom, pensant que Oliver faisait un erreur.

« En effet, ta compagne est enceinte de jumeaux. »

Oliver vit la surprise sur les traits de son ami. Après un léger silence, il demanda : « On opère ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'affectera pas les bébés. »

Il quitta Gil pour aller rejoindre son équipe médical. Ce dernier monta à la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Il la regarda pendant un instant au travers de la vitre de la porte. Elle dormait. Si paisiblement qu'on avait peine à croire qu'elle avait failli mourir.

Le cœur de Gil se serra. Des jumeaux ? Peut importe, il allait être là pour Sara.

_Voici le septième chapitre de Boum. Autant j'étais fière du sixième, autant je trouve que celui-ci est nul. _

_En passant, plus vous envoyez de reviews, plus j'écris vite le prochain chap. _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. Ma semaine de congé est terminée, alors les chap. vont s'espacer un peu, car ma priorité reste l'école et disons que j'ai énormément de projets et de choses différentes qui m'attendent. De toute façon, je crois que je vous ai bien choyé cette semaine, avec un accident fâcheux, Boum et vive les enfants ! _

_Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent. Et encore plus à ceux qui review !_

_Je les attend avec impatience ! Bonne semaine à tous !_


	8. Compassion

Catherine arrêta la voiture dans la rue, le plus près possible de la maison de Griss. Elle débarqua lentement de son véhicule, pendant que Nick et Warrick faisaient de même. Depuis que Brass était venu leur parler et que Grissom était parti, ils avaient été plongés dans un grand mutisme. Rien n'avait été dit, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Maintenant, c'était à eux d'enquêter, de trouver des preuves, de résoudre…

« Nick, interroge les voisins. » dit-elle au jeune homme en pointant vaguement les maisons aux alentours. Nick acquiesça et s'éloigna.

« Warrick, je veux que tu fasses des prélèvements. » Il s'empressa d'acquiescer. Elle ajouta. « Moi, je m'occupe des photographies. »

Les deux experts s'approchèrent de la maison. Catherine était légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle était venue souvent chez Grissom et elle connaissait la maison. Néanmoins, elle entrait dans l'intimité de Grissom et Sara et ce détail la gênait. Elle avertit Warrick de ne pas fouiller là où ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient dans la maison de Griss et pas de n'importe qui. Warrick lui montra qu'il avait compris.

Catherine poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle traversa l'entrée et se rendit à la salle à manger. De là, elle se rendit à la cuisine. La rouquine vit deux marres de sang, une à ces pieds, près du réfrigérateur et l'autre proche de l'évier de cuisine. Warrick la suivait de près et commença à faire les prélèvements de sang. Catherine prit différents clichés de la scène avant de parcourir le reste de la maison. Elle jeta un regard à la chambre à coucher, mais ne pénétra pas. Elle nota cependant que le lit était défait. Elle continua en regardant les photographies affichées un peu partout dans la maison. Il y avait beaucoup d'insectes encadrés. Catherine vit même Peggy sur une étagère du salon. Elle soupira fortement en effleurant du doigt les cadres posés sur les murs. Il était vrai qu'elle ne voyait plus Grissom aussi souvent qu'avant, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il avait une femme dans sa vie. Décidément, elle ne le connaissait pas très bien.

« Vous le voyez souvent ? » demanda Warrick à Catherine, la tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la suivait et sursauta même quand il s'adressa à elle.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-elle, ayant mal compris ce qu'il avait dit.

« Vous êtes proche de Grissom. Vous le voyez souvent ? » répéta-t-il.

Catherine fit de la tête en même temps qu'elle le prononça. « Il y a deux ans, oui. Mais depuis un moment, je le vois de moins en moins. » expliqua l'experte.

Warrick eut un sourire narquois. « On se demande pourquoi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Nick interrogeait patiemment les voisins. Il avait commencé par celle qui avait appelé la police.

« Bonjour Madame Jenson. Je suis Nick Stokes de la police scientifique. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. »

« Bien sûr » s'empressa d'accepter la vieille dame.

« Que faisiez-vous quand vous avez entendu les coups de feu ? » demanda Nick.

« Je lisais. J'étais assise dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Elle fait face à la maison de Monsieur Grissom. J'ai entendu deux coups de feu. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu un homme entrer dans la maison de Monsieur Grissom. J'étais trop stupéfaite pour faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, j'ai entendu deux autres coups de feu. J'ai alors appelée la police. Je suis entrée dans la maison pour aller voir ce qui se passait…

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel la vieille se frotta les mains, pensive. Son regard, qui s'était égaré sur les fleurs qui ornaient le devant de sa demeure, revint sur le jeune expert devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce que la femme de Monsieur Grissom va bien ? Où est leur chien ? Connaissez-vous Monsieur Grissom ? Savez-vous à quel hôpital est sa femme ? D'après vous, seraient-ils contents si je leur préparais des tartes ? »

Nick la stoppa de sa main. « Premièrement, j'espère que sa femme va bien. Elle est à Desert Palm. Je connais très bien Grissom, c'est mon patron depuis plusieurs années. Ensuite, j'ignorais qu'ils avaient un chien. Et je n'ai aucune idée pour les tartes… »

Il baissa la tête vers son kit de prélèvements. « J'aurais besoin de prendre vos empreintes. » Il ajouta devant son air méfiant : « C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête, Madame Jenson. »

Malheureusement, la vieille femme ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle fronça les sourcils et jaugea d'un regard Nick, qui essayait de garder sa civilité et sa politesse. Il insista. « Monsieur Grissom vous dirait de me laisser vos empreintes. »

Bon gré mal gré, la vieille dame laissa ses empreintes au jeune homme devant elle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom plongea la tête entre ses mains. Sara était toujours en salle d'opération et pour l'instant, il était sans nouvelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Thomas. Sa photo, son nom, son ADN…

Il avait sept allèles en commun avec le cheveu dans l'enveloppe. Rien ne lui disait que le cheveu appartenait à Thomas. Ce pouvait être un cheveu de son frère. Ça expliquerait les sept allèles en commun. Cependant, cela n'aurait aucun sens avec cette photographie. Non, le plus logique était que le cheveu appartienne à Thomas Sidle. Et si Thomas avait sept allèles avec lui…

_« Arrête de penser à ça Gil ! » _

C'était la centième fois qu'il se disait cela, mais évidemment, ça ne quittait pas ses pensées. Soudain, Oliver Parson arriva dans le couloir et s'approcha lentement de Grissom.

« Gil ? J'ai des nouvelles de ton employé, Gregory Sanders. »

Grissom releva la tête, inquiet. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Le spécialiste s'assit aux côtés du scientifique et prit un temps de réflexion, choisissant ses mots. « Il s'est réveillé depuis le temps qu'il est arrivé aux urgences. La balle est entrée dans sa cuisse, mais elle n'est pas ressortie. Elle a sectionné plusieurs muscles importants. Il ne pourra pas utilisé sa jambe pendant un bon moment et il doit se reposer. Quand les muscles auront commencé à se ressouder, il pourra faire de la physiothérapie et retourner au travail. En attendant, il ne peut pas marcher. À l'âge qu'il a, il est très capable de se remettre de ça. Nous devrons éventuellement l'opérer pour insérer une tige de métal, mais il n'aura aucune séquelle permanente. Il a été vraiment chanceux. »

Oliver se tourna sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas dire à Gil ce qu'il avait à dire au sujet de Sara. Il avait senti qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il se doutait que ce qu'il avait à dire le détruirait.

« Et Sara ? » demanda Grissom, posant LA question que redoutait Parson.

Mal à l'aise, le médecin se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Ce signe évident de stress fit monter l'inquiétude de Grissom. Et avec raison.

« C'est une toute autre histoire… On a retiré la balle sans problème. Mais à la fin de l'opération, elle a fait un accident cardio-vasculaire. On a pu la rattraper à temps. Ça n'a pas affecté les bébés. Seulement, elle est plongée dans le coma. »

La bouche de Griss s'ouvrit légèrement, sous le choc. Il inspira profondément, pour tenter de garder son calme. Malheureusement, ça ne servait à rien. Extérieurement, il semblait calme et maîtrisé, mais à l'intérieur de lui, Gil sentait une tempête se déchaîner. Sa Sara était dans le coma.

Le cœur lourd, il demanda d'une voix râpeuse s'il pouvait la voir. Le médecin acquiesça à la demande et le guida. Grissom s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, troublé. Il jeta un regard à la silhouette qu'il devinait sous le drap et déglutit. Il prit quelques instants à observer la jeune femme, en silence. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Griss se retourna et fut surpris de voir Cath, Warrick et Nick.

Ils avaient tous travaillé sans relâche. Les trois experts étaient épuisés et méritaient sans aucun doute un peu de repos, mais ils avaient préférés passer à l'hôpital, chercher des nouvelles de leur deux amis blessés. En arrivant, ils avaient été accueillis par Oliver Parson, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le docteur les avait informé des dernières nouvelles, bonne dans un cas, mauvaise dans l'autre. Catherine avait alors vu Grissom appuyé sur le cadrage de la porte de la chambre de Sara et elle s'était approchée en silence.

Elle réussit à le faire approcher des autres, toujours dans un grand mutisme.

« Ça va Gil ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant être compatissante.

L'interpellé eut un rire ironique avant de répondre sur un ton particulièrement sarcastique. « Ma vie et celle de Sara sont menacées. Sara est dans le coma et en plus, elle porte nos deux enfants. Quelqu'un m'en veut. Je ne sais ni qui ni pourquoi. Cette personne a sans doute envoyée quelqu'un pour tuer Sara et de cette façon, il a blessé Greg sérieusement. Également, j'ai reçu une lettre de je ne sais qui avec une photographie et un cheveu venant de je ne sais où. J'ai fait analysé le cheveu avec ma salive et j'apprends de cette façon que j'ai sans doute déjà un garçon avec Sara. Mais évidemment, tout va bien, super bien. Ma vie est vraiment, parfaitement merveilleuse ces jours-ci ! »

Quand il se tut, Warrick et Nick échangèrent un regard. Jamais ils n'avaient Grissom se fâcher. Et cela, même avant qu'il soit leur patron, quand il n'était qu'un simple collègue. Catherine, quant à elle, fut quelque peu surprise par la réponse de son ami. Elle comprenait qu'il était chamboulé et elle savait que c'était dur pour lui. Soudain, le sens de ses paroles lui sembla plus clair et elle s'exclama avec une certaine surprise :

« Thomas ? Tu connais Thomas ? »

Le visage de Gil perdit sa couleur rouge et son air frustré pour former un simple froncement de sourcils.

« Comment … ? » commença-t-il, trop choqué pour continuer.

« Ho.. Laisse tomber ! » lui répliqua Catherine, ne voulant pas s'embarquer dans cette discussion avec Grissom. C'était à Sara de lui parler.

Or, Sara était dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée. Si elle devait choisir entre arrêter un détraqué qui pouvait être dangereux et une parole qu'elle ne devrait pas trahir, elle déciderait sans hésiter d'arrêter un détraqué qui menaçait la vie de Grissom. Elle allait lui parler… si Sara était encore dans le coma et qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Mais vraiment, elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour parler de ça à Griss. En plus, elle ignorait totalement à qui Sara avait confié Thomas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Plus loin, dans une autre pièce, on opérait un homme. Quand on y pensait, ce détail n'avait rien de surprenant. Cependant, cet homme était le même que celui qui avait blessé Greg et Sara. Et cet homme avait des informations importantes sur l'investigateur de toute cette histoire. Lui aussi aurait besoin de protection, car l'investigateur en question n'avait pas envie que son tireur soit arrêté par les policiers. Pire, qu'il parle pour avoir une réduction de peine.

« Il n'aura jamais l'occasion de parler », se jura l'homme. Il passa tranquillement devant Grissom, le regardant de ses yeux porcins. Il vit immédiatement la douleur ravagé son visage. Il jeta un œil sur l'entourage de l'expert.

« Que des supposés scientifiques braillards ! » murmura-t-il rageusement en continuant son chemin.

Il se rendit à la salle d'opération, où il enfila des gants stériles. Il se prépara à aller opérer l'homme. C'était simple, retirer une balle de sa cuisse.

« Il est également facile de commettre des erreurs… » se dit-il en entrant dans le bloc opératoire.

_Voilà, fin du 8__e__ chap. de Boum ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je continue dans le dramatique et je ne crois pas que Sara sera très présente dans le reste de la fic. Ce sera Grissom et Catherine qu'on verra. _

_ON REVIEWS… Plus je reçois de reviews, plus la suite est postée vite. Mais je crois que vous le savez, non ?_

_Le prochain chap. que je publierai… Je l'ignore pour quelle histoire, je verrai. J'aimerais faire le troisième chap. de Accident fâcheux, mais en même temps… Je ne sais pas et je verrai avec mon inspiration. _

_En passant, l'école reste ma priorité numéro 1, bah c'est normal, non ? Je veux juste préciser que ces temps-ci, je suis assez occupée et qu'en dépit de la fin de semaine, j'ai énormément de choses de prévues. Je vous ai habitués à un ou deux, des fois, trois, chapitres par semaine, mais je ne peux plus suivre ce rythme. Un, deux avec chance. _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas médecin, je crois que vous le savez. Les choses que je dis n'ont peut-être aucun sens, les blessures ou les trucs dans le genre, mais j'espère être quand même crédible. _


	9. Douceur

Sa main se posa lentement sur sa joue, avec énormément de tendresse. Grissom sentait que la craie et le plâtre n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour lui caresser la joue. Bien sûr, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et ne mentionna pas le trouble qu'il ressentait de savoir Sara si près et de la voir poser doucement sa main sur sa joue. Subtilement, il ferma les yeux ne souhaitant pas être dérangé. Finalement, la jeune femme enleva sa main, mais Grissom n'oublia pas le contact qu'il venait de partager.

Il ne l'oublierait d'ailleurs jamais.

----------------------------------------------------------

Assis à côté du lit, Grissom contemplait avec inquiétude le visage pourtant paisible de sa bien-aimée. Il se rappelait les bons moments passés ensemble, même si cela lui faisait mal. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Et si elle ne réveillait jamais ? Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire !

Au souvenir de cette soirée où elle lui avait caressée la joue, la main de Gil se posa immédiatement au même endroit où la jeune femme l'avait caressée. Il ferma encore une fois les yeux, souhaitant imprimer dans sa mémoire le doux contact de sa peau, au cas il n'y aurait pas d'autres fois. Désormais, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi avant, de ne pas avoir agi avant. Peut-être que tout serait différent ?

Si seulement il pouvait plus clair dans cette histoire… Si seulement il savait qui était ce Thomas… Si seulement…

Gil prit lentement la main de Sara, avec énormément de tendresse. Il ne la serra pas, il voulait simplement qu'elle sente qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Puis, il eut une idée. Le coma était quelque chose de particulier. Les personnes qui en revenaient juraient parfois avoir entendu des gens s'adresser à eux pendant qu'ils étaient inconscients. Et si… Et s'il parlait à Sara, peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait ? Grissom n'avait pas grand chose à perdre…

Il prit donc la parole.

« Sara… J'ignore si tu m'entends… Certaines personnes disent que les gens dans le coma nous entendent et moi… je l'ignore, mais je vais quand même tenter de te parler. »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

«Je me souviens encore du jour où on s'est rencontré. Je crois que c'est un jour que je me souviendrai toujours. Ce matin-là, je me suis levé sans penser à rien. Je me suis préparé comme toujours, mais malgré tout, je n'aurais jamais pu être prêt pour ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour-là. je suis entré dans l'amphithéâtre. Et la salle, tranquillement, s'est remplie. Il y avait toutes sortes de gens dans la pièce. Habituellement, je n'attachais aucune importance à ceux qui assistaient à mes cours. Mais ce jour-là, pour une raison que j'ignore encore aujourd'hui, j'ai observé les gens qui assisteraient à mon exposé avant de commencer. Du moins, mon regard a parcouru les premières rangées, mais il s'est rapidement arrêté. Tu sais, tous les élèves avaient la tête baissée vers leur papier, pressés. Mais pas tous. Non. Il y en avait une qui était prête. Son cahier de note était posée devant elle et elle avait déjà le stylo dans sa main, prête à noter tout ce que je dirais de pertinent. Mon regard s'est arrêté sur cette personne. Et là, cette personne m'a regardé. Et, dans ces yeux, j'ai décelé une lueur de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas que je la regarde. Mais crois-moi ou non, mais mon regard n'a pas quitté cette personne tout le long de la conférence. Je parlais pour elle et non pour les autres. Et elle m'a posé des questions pertinentes, comme j'en avais rarement. J'étais fasciné par cette personne… Évidemment, je crois que tu as deviné qu'il s'agissait de toi. J'espère que tu sais que dès le premier regard tu m'as captivé… »

Une larme tomba sur le drap tiré autour de la silhouette endormie de la jeune femme.

« Quand tu es venu me rejoindre après la conférence, mon cœur a manqué un battement. J'ai compris à cet instant que ma vie venait de changer et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Étrangement, je me suis laissé faire, car j'aimais ta vigueur, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre, tes yeux… Surtout tes yeux qui pétillaient. Après ce café, on s'est serré la main et je t'ai laissé partir même si mon cœur me dictait de te rattraper et de t'embrasser passionnément… Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait et je suis rentré dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me déshabiller; je suis simplement laissé tomber dans mon lit et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis resté dans cette position, mais je t'imaginais devant moi, souriante. En réalité, j'ai fini par m'endormir et je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, avec une seule envie : savoir si tu allais te présenter au cours du lendemain. Bien évidemment, tu fus au rendez-vous le lendemain, ainsi que le surlendemain. Et à chaque jour jusqu'à la fin du mois… »

Une deuxième larme alla rejoindre la première sur le drap.

« On a souvent mangé, bu et énormément discuter, sans que rien ne se passe. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé. Mais je ne pouvais pas, bien évidemment, parce que j'étais plus vieux et ce détail me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais te rendre heureuse. Alors j'ai tout repris et je suis rentré à Vegas. On a parlé au téléphone et écrit des mails, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Je sentais que j'avais perdu ma première chance de t'avoir. Ensuite, j'ai eu une enquête à faire à Frisco et on s'est revu. Tous mes sentiments que j'avais commencé à croire disparu ont refait surface avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée. Une fois l'enquête finie, je n'ai pas pu résister et je t'ai embrassé sans réfléchir. Tu avais peut-être l'impression que j'avais bu beaucoup, mais je tiens bien l'alcool. Je n'étais pas saoul, loin de là. Toi, par contre, tu n'avais plus toute ta tête… J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là. Je t'ai fait l'amour alors que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre, ni repousser mes avances. À mon réveil, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas voulu que notre première fois soit ainsi. Pas que ça n'avait pas bien été, au contraire. Ça avait été merveilleux, mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement et pas parce que tu avais un peu trop bu… J'avais tellement honte que je suis parti. Dans l'avion qui me ramenait à Vegas, j'ai compris que je venais de perdre ma deuxième chance… »

Une troisième larme roula le long de la joue à Gil.

« À Vegas, je n'étais qu'une épave. Je m'en voulais et comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi, j'avais encore plus l'impression d'avoir une erreur. Quand Holly Gribbs est morte, je ne savais pas quoi faire… et j'ai pensé à toi. La première chose que j'ai fait a été de t'appeler. Tu es venue, tu as répondu à mon appelé. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas tirée une croix sur moi et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour moi, pour nous. Tu n'imagines pas le soulagement que j'ai ressenti. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir vers moi pour t'offrir un travail. Je te voulais près de moi, pour moi. C'est égoïste, je sais. J'ai voulu te conquérir, mais j'ai préféré te laisser le temps de te faire des amis, de parler à d'autres gens et je suis resté en retrait. Mais à chaque seconde, je t'observais. J'étais immensément jaloux de chaque homme qui t'approchait. J'aurais voulu être à leur place. Quand tu as annoncé que tu restais ici, près de moi, j'ai été si heureux… Mais là, j'ai réalisé que je devenais officiellement ton supérieur. Une relation entre nous était impossible. »

La quatrième larme ne vint. Les yeux de Grissom était devenu sec et l'évocation de ses dures années avant leur relation l'avait rendu plus nostalgique que triste.

« Quand tu as voulu partir chez les fédéraux, j'ai paniqué. Heureusement, Catherine était là pour m'aider. Finalement tu es restée. À ce moment-là, j'ai senti que si je ne faisais rien, tu partirais ou irais vers un autre. Et les choses ont dégénérées. J'ai commencé à devenir sourd et je me suis persuadé que te laisser partir vers un autre homme en santé, plus jeune et certainement plus attirant était le mieux pour toi. Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment était que tu me voulais moi. Je ne comprenais pas ça. J'étais bien plus vieux que toi et mon rythme de vie n'étais pas celui qu'une femme de ton âge aurait aimé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était moi que tu désirais. Je voyais tous ces gars te tourner autour et ils me semblaient mille fois mieux que moi… Comme j'ai pu être idiot ! Je me suis fait opéré et j'ai su que tu sortais avec ce type, Hank. J'ai également appris qu'il t'avait trompé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que jamais je ne t'aurais fait souffrir autant. Mais je suis vite senti ingrat. Je ne te tromperais jamais, sans doute parce que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi. Et en plus, je savais bien que chaque jour, je te faisais souffrir un peu plus, alors… Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec cette femme, cette pauvre femme, tuée par un collègue de travail. Elle te ressemblait tant. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait de toi, bien que je sache pertinemment que tu m'attendais dehors avec les autres. À partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à prendre du recul. »

Il lâcha pendant un instant la main de Sara et il se frotta le visage. Il était épuisé, mais il allait rester auprès de Sara jusqu'à ce qu'elle réveille, même si ça prenait des semaines. Il reprit ensuite la main de Sara dans la sienne.

« Quand tu as été averti pour avoir conduit avec des facultés affaiblies par la boisson, j'ai compris que c'était ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. J'ai recommencé à m'approcher de toi, t'aidant à te guérir de ta dépendance envers l'alcool. Je suis devenu un ami, quelqu'un en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance. Je sentais que ce serait une des dernières chances que j'aurais et j'ai décidé de la saisir, coûte que coûte. J'aurais aimé qu'il y est plus entre nous, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt pour ça. Au moins, j'étais près de toi et tous les deux, même si nous n'en avions pas discuté, savions qu'un jour, très proche, nous serions bien plus que de simples amis. Après qu'on est retrouvé Nick, j'ai compris que la vie était trop courte. Cette nuit-là, j'ai refermé la porte de l'ambulance sur lui et j'ai senti que j'étais près. Je t'ai raccompagné chez toi et je suis resté. On a pas fait l'amour. Je me suis simplement installé à tes côtés et je t'ai donné le réconfort dont tu avais besoin. Car Nick était un proche ami et tu avais vécu beaucoup d'émotions ce soir-là… »

Il regarda Sara avec adoration pendant un instant. Puis, il poursuivit :

« Le lendemain, je t'ai embrassé et il s'est passé à peu près la même chose que la première fois où j'avais fait ça. Excepté que cette fois-là, tu n'avais pas bu… Encore une fois, ce fut mémorable. Par la suite, je me souviens t'avoir dit : Je serai désormais là pour toi… Et je crois que j'ai bien rempli ma promesse pendant un certain temps. Mais il y a environ un mois, j'ai reçu une lettre par la poste. Une lettre de menace. Au début, je croyais que c'était une erreur ou une plaisanterie. Quand j'en ai reçu d'autres, j'ai senti que ce n'étais pas rien de cela. Je n'ai rien dit, parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais également parce que je ne voulais pas voir notre petit bonheur, construit à deux, éclater. Et quand la voiture a explosé… J'ai compris que la bulle venait d'éclater. »

Finalement, le torrent de larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps passa la frontière de ses yeux. Tout y passa ; peine, douleur, tristesse, peur. Tout.

« Je suis si désolé, Sara. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Reviens. J'ai une lettre en ma possession, avec une photographie de Thomas Sidle. Il y avait également un cheveu dans l'enveloppe et je l'ai comparé avec un des miens. Je me doute que nous avons déjà un enfant. Et même si je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis prêt à l'accepter dans notre vie. Je veux juste que tu me reviennes… Je t'en supplie, Sara… Reviens. Réveilles-toi… »

Le drap était mouillé des larmes de Grissom. Il resta un moment en silence, écoutant les moindres bruits des machines entourant la jeune femme.

« Reviens près de moi… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Ta présence m'est indispensable. En plus… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner…. » Il inspira profondément pour se donner la force de continuer. « En plus… Tu portes nos enfants, nos jumeaux… » Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

« J'ai besoin de toi… Reviens-moi… Reviens… parce que je … Parce que je t'aime… »

Voilà… J'ai réussi à écrire même si j'étais débordée par mon régional…Et que vous êtes chanceux ! Avec le transport et les heures… Je suis crevée !!!!!

Marguerite06 qui se dirige vers son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil et une remise de prix demain… (Le provincial si je gagne, pourquoi pas ? )

Bonne fin de fin de semaine à tous !


	10. Inconnu

Boum.

C'était ce qui qualifiait le mieux ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours. C'était comme si tout avait explosé, autant dans son cœur que dans sa tête. Jamais il n'avait été préparé à vivre cet épreuve, qui semblait l'amener au-delà de ses limites. Chacune de ses pensées étaient occupées soit par Sara, Thomas ou encore, ce qu'il adviendrait s'il perdait l'amour de sa vie.

Gil passa un nouvel fois sa main sur son visage, souhaitant effacé les vestiges de sa peine, ou plutôt, les ravages qu'elle avait causé sur son visage. Il inspira profondément, reprenant encore une fois la main de Sara. Il voulait que Sara se réveille. Tout simplement.

Il aurait été prêt à vendre son âme au diable, simplement pour pouvoir revoir le sourire de Sara, l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras. Ou même juste pour savoir qu'elle était en vie et que leurs enfants étaient en pleine forme.

Même à mourir.

Bref, Grissom était prêt à tout pour la jeune femme couchée dans le lit devant lui. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments pour une seule et même personne. En vérité, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses depuis qu'il était avec Sara. Et il était évident que si elle ne survivait pas à son coma, lui aussi aurait de la difficulté à survivre.

Il appuya sa tête sur le matelas, même si la position était particulièrement inconfortable. Il ferma aussi les yeux, comme s'il pourrait oublier momentanément sa peine et son calvaire.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom se réveilla, sans même s'être rendu compte de s'être endormi. Il lui prit quelques instants avant de comprendre pourquoi il avait été réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Il était toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sara, mais elle était désormais plongée dans le noir. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience d'un étrange bruit. On aurait dit une sirène, ou du moins, un bruit agaçant. Il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant ce qui pouvait ainsi l'importuner. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le moniteur représentant le rythme cardiaque de Sara, son cœur se serra. L'écran affichait désormais une ligne irrégulière et marquée de haut et de bas. Le bruit en provenait et dénonçait l'irrégularité des battements de cœur de Sara.

Grissom se tourna rapidement vers le bouton d'urgence à ses côtés et l'écrasa sans plus de cérémonies. Les infirmiers et les médecins se bousculèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté du corps inerte de Sara. Chacun vérifiait si ou ça, faisant sa tâche à la perfection.

« Arrêt cardio-respiratoire » entendit Grissom.

Un des médecin fit signe à une infirmière de faire sortir Grissom. Ce dernier était si troublé par ce qu'il se passait qu'il réagit à peine quand on le sortit de la pièce. Par la fenêtre dans la porte, il vit la ligne sur le moniteur devenir horizontale, droite. Sans vie.

Le cœur de Griss sembla exploser. De douleur, de peine, de colère, d'incertitude, de toutes ces émotions néfastes qui peuvent vous envahir dans un moment aussi grave. Il regarda, impuissant, les médecins essayer de ramener la vie dans le corps de Sara, de la femme que Griss aimait. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux quand les médecins reculèrent quelques instants, avouant leur défaite.

C'était fini…

----------------------------------------------------------

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent lentement. Grissom passait l'essentiel de son temps à regarder de vieilles photos de Sara ou à rester simplement assis, observant le vide et le silence qui l'entourait. Cath et les garçons essayaient bien de l'aider, bien que ça ne donnait pas grande. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas sommeil. On aurait dit qu'il ne vivait plus, comme si son cœur s'était arrêté au même moment que celui de Sara.

C'était vraiment déchirant. Catherine finit par passer son temps chez Grissom, organisant les funérailles de son ancienne collègue et amie. Elle sentait que son ami n'en était pas capable, trop perdu qu'il était. Elle savait que Sara était enceinte et elle comprenait quand même qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, en même temps que ses enfants. Il arrivait souvent qu'elle le trouvait en train de contempler une photographie de Sara, ou encore celle de Thomas qu'il avait en sa possession.

Catherine ignorait si elle devait lui parler de Thomas ou non, craignant à chaque fois sa réaction. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en toucher un mot et les funérailles arrivèrent bien vite. Elle espérait que la situation s'arrangerait avec cet événement. Le fait de voir le cercueil, de recevoir les messages de sympathie, ça pouvait faire des miracles…

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom vêtit en silence son plus beau costume. Il prit bien le temps de se raser, car Sara méritait bien un dernier adieu digne d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait été. Il quitta rapidement la maison. En ce jour sinistre, il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur les derniers vestiges de Sara dans sa maison, comme le sang qui avait tâché le plancher de sa cuisine.

La cérémonie d'au revoir fut difficile et les discours, tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres. On sentait bien, que de tous ceux réunis dans la petite chapelle, personne n'était prêt à dire adieu à cette femme. Sara avait été un modèle, une amie, une collègue. Quelqu'un qui disait ce qu'elle pensait, qui souffrait en silence et qui aimait sans compter. Personne n'était près de l'oublier.

Surtout pas Grissom.

Il se tenait dans le premier rang et son discours fut sans doute le plus déchirant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il finit son discours sur un "Je t'aime" si triste…

Il jeta un dernier regard à la morte dans son cercueil. Les embaumeurs avaient fait un bon travail. Ils avaient su remettre un peu de vie dans le visage de Sara, pour son dernier voyage. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés, comme Griss avait toujours aimé. Elle portait aussi une magnifique robe noir, une couleur qui lui avait toujours été à merveille. Si ça n'avait été de la froideur étonnante de sa peau, n'importe qui aurait pu jurer qu'elle était simplement endormie.

Endormie à jamais…

Puis, il se tint fièrement debout et les gens passèrent devant lui pour lui souhaiter leur sympathie. Mais peu importait à Grissom. Il se sentait si mal à l'intérieur que même tout l'or du monde n'aurait pu le soulager…

Ensuite, il regarda le cercueil descendre en terre. Troublé plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer, il tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Mais soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, secouant légèrement son corps et…

----------------------------------------------------------

… Grissom se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se rendant compte que tout était normal autour de lui. Normal… En réalité, rien n'était normal, mais les choses étaient telles qu'avant son sommeil et Sara était encore en vie. L'enterrement et tout ça, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, heureusement.

Il sentit encore une main posée sur son épaule, celle de Catherine. En entrant dans la chambre, elle avait vu Gil s'agiter dans son sommeil et il lui avait semblé évident qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Elle avait réveillé Grissom avant qu'il se mette à hurler. Elle le regarda saisir la main de Sara, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était encore vivante. Cath ignorait de quoi avait été constituer le cauchemar de Gil, mais il avait du être épeurant.

Gil tenait fermement la main de Sara dans la sienne. Malgré la présence de son amie, il embrassa délicatement les doigts de Sara, heureux qu'il ne soit pas froid comme il l'avait cru dans son cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Car dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il avait revu Sara étendue dans son cercueil.

« Elle était morte… » murmura faiblement Grissom

Catherine comprit qu'il parlait de son cauchemar. Elle voulait lui changer un peu les idées, alors elle lui proposa un café. Il accepta et il regarda presque soulagement Catherine sortir et le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard dans le dos de Gil. Il pensa que ce pouvait être Nick ou Warrick, mais ce n'était ni un ni l'autre. Et ce n'était pas non plus Greg, ou Ecklie ou quiconque du labo.

Il s'agissait d'un médecin.

Griss le regarda avec surprise pendant quelques instants. Le médecin, sans un mot, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Quand le docteur sembla accorder de l'attention aux moniteurs entourant Sara, Griss se dit qu'il devait faire partie de l'équipe de médecins qui suivaient Sara.

« Dur d'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime, hein ? » demanda soudain le docteur en rompant le silence.

Griss le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de balbutier : « Pardon ? Vous êtes… ? »

Le médecin eut un sourire et se leva pour s'approcher légèrement de Grissom. « Bien entendu que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Marlon Jones. Je suis médecin ici. Mais vous, vous êtes évidemment le docteur Grissom… » Il parla avec un ton joyeux au début, puis presque ironique.

Grissom l'observa pendant un moment, incertain. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait l'homme devant lui. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir jamais vu dans la chambre à Sara. Et pourtant…

« D'où me connaissez-vous ? » questionna Grissom. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content, inquiet ou méfiant. Et naturellement venait la méfiance.

« Ho ! » s'exclama le docteur en s'approchant du lit. Il passa la main au dessus des pieds de Sara. Ça en fut trop pour Gil. Il se leva, comme pour se faire plus menaçant. « Je connais bien Sara et elle me connaît bien aussi… » dit Marlon en posant sa main sur les barreaux du lit.

Griss tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la jeune femme toujours étendue dans son lit. Mais il revint vite vers son interlocuteur. « Ça m'étonnerait. Je partage la vie de Sara depuis deux ans. Je le saurais si vous étiez si proche qu'elle le prétend… »

Sur ce point, il était certain d'avoir raison. Si ce n'était qu'un ami, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à ce que Griss le rencontre. Et elle ne pouvait pas le tromper, c'était impossible. Quand elle disait l'aimer, Gil savait que c'était pour vrai et que ce n'était pas que des mots en l'air. Et puis… où trouverait-elle le temps de voir un autre homme ? Avec leur travail, avoir une vie privée était presque impossible… à moins de sortir avec un collègue de bureau !

Marlon observa l'expression de Grissom. Il sentit qu'il venait de semer le doute dans ses pensées et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. « Elle connaît bien mon fils, voilà tout. Et puis, elle et ma femmes étaient de bonnes amies. »

Gil fronça les sourcils. « Étaient ? »

« Ma femme est morte il y a environ deux ans et demi. Depuis ce temps, Sara et moi nous voyions moins souvent. Notre lien était, pour ainsi dire, ma femme. » Il baissa la tête vers le sol et sembla triste pendant un instant. Grissom comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Marlon au sujet de la personne qu'on aime. Il avait juste rêver que Sara était morte, mais il avait eu le cœur brisé. Mais l'homme devant lui avait perdu sa femme.

« Je suis désolé… » fit faiblement Grissom.

« Merci… Mais vous savez, la vie continue. Surtout avec un enfant sur les bras. Mais j'aime énormément mon fils. Thomas est ce qui m'a gardé sur les rails. C'est ma raison de vivre… »

Quand Marlon parla de Thomas, Grissom releva la tête et fixa avec incertitude le médecin devant lui. Ce dernier afficha un sourire narquois quand il vit la compréhension dans les yeux de Grissom.

« Comment… est-ce possible ? » s'enquit Grissom, ne comprenant vraiment pas.

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller discuter dans un lieu plus tranquille ? » proposa Jones.

Grissom fit non de la tête en même temps qu'il s'expliquait. « Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. »

L'air de Marlon se durcit. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez avec moi… » Il s'approcha de Gil. Il n'en était plus qu'à trois pas. Grissom fit les suivants et ils furent bientôt nez à nez.

« S'agit-il de menaces ? » s'exclama Gil, sur un ton tout aussi mauvais que celui emprunté par le médecin.

« Je crois bien… » Il recula et jeta un rapide regard à la porte avant de reporter son attention vers son interlocuteur. « Je vais être clair. Si vous ne venez pas avec moi, vous n'aurez aucune chance de revoir Thomas. Et quand Sara se réveillera, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera très contente de voir que vous reniez votre fils… »

Sentant qu'il allait convaincre l'entomologiste, Marlon regarda Grissom hésiter et observer brièvement Sara.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en regardant encore une fois Jones.

Sa seule réponse fut le sourire de Marlon, alors qu'il le guidait vers la porte. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent discrètement vers les escaliers. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que les ascenseurs étaient filmés. Sans se parler, les deux hommes jugèrent préférables de ne pas être filmé ensemble, pour quelque raison que ce soit…

Cath sortit au même moment de l'ascenseur et elle se dirigea vers la chambre à Sara. Au loin, elle vit Grissom, aux côtés d'un autre homme, qui descendait l'escalier.

« Gil ? Gil ? » l'appela Cath.

Mais son ami ne se retourna pas, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle le regarda descendre les marches et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de partir comme ça, avec un inconnu et sans dire qu'il partait. Cath entra dans la chambre et posa ses cafés sur une petite table non loin du lit de Sara. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sara, toujours dans le coma.

« Gil est parti. Tu le sais, toi, il est où ? » Catherine ne dit rien pendant un moment, comme si elle attendait que Sara se réveille et lui raconte où Griss était parti.

Dans un soupir, Cath s'assit sur la chaise que Gil avait utilisé pendant un moment.

« Il semble que c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi, jusqu'au retour de Gil… » marmonna la rouquine à la brunette endormie.

Voilà le dixième chap. de Boum. Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Ça mérite une review ?À vous d'en juger. Moi, plus je reçois de reviews, plus je sens d'intérêt pour une fic et plus ma plume va bien. (En gros pour la suite, envoyez moi une tonne de review. )

Je suis presque plus malade, mais un peu de repos supplémentaires ne ferait pas de mal… Ha, mais de quoi je me plain !?!

En tout cas, bonne semaine !!!

MarG06

P.S. Le prochain chap. publié sera sans doute pour cette fic, car j'ai vraiment des idées pour la suite et je l'ai bien en tête… À moins que ce ne soit Vive les enfants ! À voir…


	11. Danger ! Danger !

Mike se présenta au bureau de la réceptionniste, à l'urgence et demanda des nouvelles d'une certaine Sara Sidle. Derrière lui, Warrick et Nick arrivait. Ils étaient éreintés. Les deux experts avaient travaillés sans relâche pendant plusieurs jours, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, depuis ce Boum. Ils entendirent cependant l'homme demander dans quelle chambre était Sara Sidle.

« Vous venez pour Sara Sidle ? » demanda Warrick à l'inconnu.

Surpris, l'homme se tourna et avisa les deux amis devant lui. « Oui… » fit-il sur un ton incertain. « Vous la connaissez ? »

Les deux experts se lancèrent un regard. « Bien sûr » commença Warrick. Nick ajouta, devant l'air de leur interlocuteur. « On travaille avec elle. Vous êtes… ? »

L'homme tendit la main et serra franchement celle de Nick et Warrick. Bien que l'heure soit grave, il se dégageait de cet homme une joie de vivre et une simplicité déconcertante. « Mike, Mike Grissom. Je suis le beau-frère de Sara. » Les deux experts se présentèrent également.

Mike vit une lueur de compréhension traverser les yeux des deux collègues de Sara. « Il me semblait aussi que vous aviez un air de ressemblance avec quelqu'un que nous connaissions. » expliqua Nick, avec son sourire charmeur.

Il y eut un silence entre les trois hommes, puis Mike reprit la parole pour demander où se trouvait la chambre à Sara. Warrick le guida, pendant que Nick s'éloignait plus loin pour aller visiter Greg. Warrick engagea la conversation avec Mike.

« Vous connaissez Sara depuis longtemps ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Un sourire se forma légèrement sur les lèvres de Mike. « Environ dix ans… » Puis, il ajouta devant l'air surpris de l'expert : « Je n'ai rencontré Sara pour la première fois il n'y a que deux ans. Mais Gil m'en a tellement parlé et décrit qu'il me semble la connaître depuis une décennie. »

Ils marchaient dans le corridor, lentement. « Vous savez, » fit Mike « Que Gil me parle beaucoup de vous, Monsieur Brown. Il vous estime beaucoup. Gil a une grande confiance en vous. » Touché, Warrick baissa la tête. « Je ne mérite pas la confiance de Grissom. » avoua le jeune homme, en baissant la tête. « Je l'ai trahi il y a de ça plusieurs années. »

Il releva la tête juste à temps pour croiser le regard de Mike. « Avec Holly Gribbs ? » s'enquit Mike. Devant le hochement de tête de Warrick, il poursuivit. « Gil a oublié cette histoire depuis longtemps. Et vous savez quoi ? Selon moi, rien n'arrive pour rien. Vous deviez partir ce jour-là et Holly devait mourir. C'est triste à dire, mais selon moi, c'était le destin. »

Warrick médita sur les paroles de Mike pendant un moment. Même si ces évènements remontaient à plus de six ans, il arrivait parfois au jeune expert de se sentir responsable de ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là. S'il n'était pas parti, s'il était resté…

Mais voilà, il était parti et il avait laissé Holly seule. Et elle était morte. « C'est du passé et je ne peux plus rien y changer. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise. » pensa alors Warrick.

« Il ne sert plus à rien de regretter les choses du passé. On ne peut qu'éviter, pour le futur, de répéter les erreurs du passé… » murmura sagement Mike. Warrick afficha un air surpris. Le frère de Grissom venait de dire exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. « Et puis, sans cette histoire avec Holly Gibbs, Sara ne serait jamais débarqué à Vegas… » ajouta-t-il.

Warrick fut forcé d'admettre que Mike avait raison. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais au même moment, la porte de la chambre de Sara s'ouvrit. Contrairement à ce que Mike et Warrick s'attendaient, ce ne fut pas Grissom qui en sortit, mais Catherine.

« Cath ! » s'exclama Warrick.

Les deux étaient ébranlés et avaient bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Catherine avait légèrement les larmes aux yeux et Warrick s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. En les regardant, Mike comprit qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux, bien qu'il ne pu l'identifier. Ami ? Amant ? Cependant, il reconnut bien Catherine Willows, l'amie de longue date de son frère. Un caractère bien trempé et un tempérament fougueux. Voilà ce que lui avait dit Gil. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'elle avait une grande sensibilité.

« Vous êtes … ? » demanda Cath à l'intention de Mike, tout en se dégageant des bras de Warrick.

« Mike Grissom, le frère de Gil. » dit-t-il brièvement.

Catherine s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main. « Enchantée, Catherine… »

« Willows. » termina Mike. Catherine lui lança un regard surpris. « J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. » expliqua Mike. Il sembla regarder autour de lui, hésitant pendant un instant. « Gil est là ? »

Warrick allait dire qu'il devait être aller prendre un café ou manger un morceau, mais Catherine ne le laissa pas parler. « Vous l'avez raté de dix minutes. Je suis arrivée avec des cafés et il partait, avec un médecin. » L'air de Mike changea du tout au tout. « Ho non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

« Un problème ? » questionna Cath.

Mike se frotta le front de sa main droite, en proie à une grande réflexion. Puis, il posa sa main gauche sur sa bouche, essayant de se retenir de jurer. « Vous savez le nom de ce médecin ? » s'enquit Mike. Devant l'incompréhension de Catherine, il ajouta. « C'est très, très important ! »

Comme les deux experts ne disaient rien, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. « Merde, merde, merde ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour croiser les regards interrogateurs de Cath et Warrick. « Gil est en danger… En très grand danger ! »

----------------------------------------------------------

Nick poussa lentement la porte de la chambre à Greg, un nœud dans la gorge. Il avait déjà vu son ami blessé la veille, mais Greg dormait à ce moment. Maintenant, Nick se demandait comment il réagirait en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa jambe avant un moment et qu'il devrait faire de la physiothérapie pour pouvoir remarcher un jour. Cependant, Nick connaissait bien Greg. Derrière ses éternels pitreries, il cachait un sérieux désarmant. Nick espérait que son ami pourrait se remettre de ce qui était arrivé et qu'il ne garderait pas de séquelles trop importantes, excepté, bien entendu, de sa jambe.

Greg était assis dans son lit et regardait la télévision, bien que ce qui jouait semblait l'ennuyer profondément. Dès que la porte se referma sur Nick, il tourna la tête. Nick s'approcha et Greg lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Il semblait fatigué.

« Hey Greg ! » lança joyeusement Nick.

« Hey Nick ! » répliqua Greg, la voix fatiguée.

Nick tira une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de Greg. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, tout en sachant la réponse.

Greg réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre. Il pouvait essayer de prétendre qu'il allait bien ce qui, bien sûr, était faux. Ou, il pouvait répondre franchement. Normalement, et en présence de beaucoup de personnes, il aurait dit qu'il pétait la forme et aurait même fait quelques blagues au sujet des infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui. Mais là, il n'y avait que Nick, qui était également un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas à prétendre qu'il allait bien. Il pouvait dire la vérité pour une fois et ne pas faire de blagues.

« Ça dépends. Il y a des moments où je me dis que c'est pas grave et que je vais m'en sortir… Mais il y a aussi des instants plus noirs où je suis totalement démoralisé. » Greg laissa les larmes monter dans ses yeux. « J'ai pas à me plaindre pourtant ! Y'en a des pires que moi… » laissa entendre Greg. Nick comprit qu'il parlait de Sara.

Le jeune expert chassa les larmes de ses yeux. Malgré qu'il n'y est que Nick, il ne voulait tout de même pas montrer qu'il était si sensible. Orgueil de mâle…

« On te traite bien ? » s'enquit Nick.

Greg acquiesça aussitôt. « Les médecins sont polis et ils me disent la vérité. Selon eux, je ne pourrai sans doute pas retourner sur le terrain. Je suis de nouveau condamné au travail de labo… » avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Nick essaya de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait consoler Greg. Mais rien. Rien ne semblait approprié à dire.

« Au moins tu vas travailler avec Wendy… » Dit Nick avec un sourire entendu. Greg se dérida un peu et se permit même un éclat de rire. Il revint vite sérieux.

« C'est étrange. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir été rétrogradé, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est… juste étrange. » Il eut un sourire niais, puis il ajouta : « J'ignore pourquoi je suis resté chez Grissom l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas partir, je crois. Si je l'avais fait… Je me serais avoué que Sara n'avait plus besoin de nous, seulement de Grissom. Mais je regrette et en même temps, je m'en serais voulu d'être parti si je l'avais fait. Dans un cas ou dans l'autre, j'aurais eu des regrets. Imagine que je sois parti et que Sara soit dans le coma ou… Je me serais dit que j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, que j'aurais pu la sauver... » Les larmes remontèrent à grande vitesse dans ses yeux.

Troublé, il évita le regard de Nick et fixa un point à l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre. Nick ne savait pas, encore une fois, que dire ou que faire. Pourtant Greg était un bon ami et il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de malaise en sa présence. « C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital, blessé aux jambes. » Ne put s'empêcher de se faire remarquer Nick.

Nick préféra changer de sujet et il eut l'impression que Greg lui en était reconnaissant. Après un moment, Nick proposa qu'ils aillent voir Sara. Il savait que ce serait dur pour Greg, mais Nick pensait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une étape dans son cheminement vers la guérison. Il aida Greg à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant et il ignora la grimace de Greg quand il poussa la chaise dans le corridor de l'hôpital.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sara, surpris de voir autant d'occupants. Dans la pièce, il y avait Warrick, Catherine et Mike, que Nick reconnut aussitôt. Ils semblaient tous assez inquiets, mais ça ne semblait pas être l'état de santé de Sara qui les préoccupait. « Un problème ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Nick.

« Où est Grissom ? » demanda aussi Greg. Il ressentait l'inquiétude de tous, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment la comprendre.

Catherine, qui jusque là avait fait les cent pas dans la pièce, s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers Mike. « Sara ne vous a pas donné le nom du médecin, par hasard ? » Mike fit non de la tête et Cath recommença à marcher.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à Grissom de partir comme ça, sans avertir personne. À la limite, s'il était rentré chez lui, il aurait attendu que Catherine revienne à la chambre ou il aurait laissé un mot… Et il ne serait pas parti aux côtés d'un médecin en refusant de répondre aux appels de Cath… » murmura Warrick. Il était assis sur la petite chaise à côté du lit et regardait les autres.

Mike, quant à lui, était appuyé sur le mur, une main tenant son menton. Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant un instant, Nick se demanda même s'il entendait et voyait ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

« On peux savoir quel est le problème ?! » s'exclama soudain Greg en échangeant un regard avec Nick.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara avait avoué à Mike et Suzy, il y a de ça longtemps, qu'elle avait déjà eu un enfant avec Gil. Ils lui avaient promis de garder le secret et de ne rien révéler à Gil avant que Sara ne lui parle. Quand Mike avait appris que Sara était dans le coma, il avait parlé à sa femme. Celle-ci avait été d'accord avec lui ; il était temps de briser leur promesse et de parler à Gil. Ce dernier avait aussi dit à Mike qu'il avait reçu une enveloppe contenant une photo et un cheveu.

Mike était parti à l'hôpital, souhaitant parler à son frère. Malheureusement, il l'avait manqué de peu. La situation n'aurait pas été grave si le médecin qui s'occupait aujourd'hui de Thomas n'avait pas été … méchant.

Sara avait révélé à Suzy que Monsieur (C'est ainsi qu'ils le surnommaient et Sara n'utilisait jamais son vrai nom) avait perdu sa femme quelque temps avant que Sara ne soit de nouveau avec Grissom. Madame, la femme de Monsieur, avait toujours été le lien qui avait pu relier Sara et Thomas. Par l'intermédiaire de cette femme, Sara avait régulièrement eu des nouvelles de son fils. Parfois, elle avait même pu le rencontrer.

Madame tenait à respecter scrupuleusement le contrat établi au départ, mais Monsieur avait toujours souhaité que Gil ne revienne jamais avec Sara. Quand l'experte avait dit à Madame que Gil et elle se rapprochaient de plus en plus, cette dernière avait été heureuse pour elle. Monsieur l'avait su, mais cette information lui procurait, à lui, un profond déplaisir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Madame disparaissait mystérieusement. Monsieur avait rapporté sa disparition. Les experts de l'équipe de jour de Vegas avait enquêté sur la disparition sans jamais rien trouvé. Après de vaines recherches, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que Madame était partie et qu'elle refaisait sa vie ailleurs. C'était leur conclusion, même si ça ne cadrait pas avec le genre de personnes qu'était cette femme. Mais il était inutile de creuser plus loin. Madame était aimée de tous et Monsieur avait un alibi. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

La vie avait repris son cours. Monsieur était retourné au travail et il avait continué à prendre soin de son fils. Il était très présent, faisant moins d'heures à l'hôpital pour s'occuper de Thomas. La vie semblait être redevenue normale et personne n'avait trouvé étrange que Monsieur tourne la page aussi rapidement après la disparition pour le moins étrange de son épouse.

Mais voilà, le lien avait été coupé.

Monsieur voyait d'un mauvais œil la proximité de Sara à son fils. Quand elle appelait, il refusait de donner des informations sur Thomas. Il en vint à lui dire de le laisser tranquille. C'est à ce moment que Sara avait compris que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Elle réalisa bien trop tard que Monsieur n'avait jamais voulu remplir sa part du contrat.

Elle avait eu peur, mais malgré tout, elle n'avait rien dit à Grissom. Ils étaient à l'aube d'une relation sérieuse et elle était soucieuse de ne pas tout foutre en l'air avec cette histoire. Elle avait tu ses préoccupations, bien qu'elle ne puisse plus savoir comment allait son fils. Elle s'était mise à le surveiller. Elle s'installait dans sa voiture, non loin de son école et elle l'observait quand il débarquait de l'autobus. Parfois, elle pouvait le voir rire et s'amuser avec ses amis. Son cœur se réchauffait alors et elle se disait qu'au moins il était heureux.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours un petit pincement chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle s'en voulait souvent de ne pas l'avoir gardé à ses côtés. Il lui avait parfois de se dire qu'elle devrait le laisser chez Monsieur. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé et Thomas connaissait à peine son existence à elle. À chaque fois que Sara avait ce genre de pensées, elle se jurait qu'elle le retrouverait, par n'importe quels moyens possibles. Pendant plus de deux ans, elle essaya de se persuader de parler à Grissom au plus vite.

Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle était, Sara n'avait rien dit.

Elle avait continué à l'espionner en secret, sans jamais rien dire à personne, sauf à Suzy. La femme de Mike, la belle-sœur de Grissom, était devenue en quelques mois sa meilleure amie et sa plus grande confidente. Un jour, elle était arrivée en pleurant et Mike était là. Il avait donc su pour Thomas. Et bien qu'il n'approuvât ni la conduite passée de son frère ni le silence de Sara, il promit de ne rien dire.

Voilà où ça les avait menés…

----------------------------------------------------------

« Je ne comprends pas où est le danger. » fit Greg, quand Mike eut fini de raconter toute l'histoire.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard désapprobateur. Catherine se chargea de lui expliquer. « Monsieur, »dit-elle, en reprenant le surnom attribué dans le récit de Mike, « Veut garder Thomas avec lui à n'importe quel prix. Il est désormais évident que c'est lui a fait explosé la voiture de Gil et Sara. Il a dû aussi engager le tireur à gage pour tuer Sara. Et maintenant il est parti avec Gil. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre que l'achever. »

Malgré la situation alarmante, elle semblait calme. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'elle avait dit, à savoir que Monsieur voulait et essaierait de tuer Grissom.

Catherine réalisa le sens de ses paroles en même temps que les autres. « Grissom est en danger ! » s'exclama Warrick avant de sortir de la pièce. Il fut bientôt suivi par Nick, Catherine et Mike. Greg resta dans la chambre et approcha un peu sa chaise du lit de Sara. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille : « Ne t'inquiète pas Sar'. On va le sauver, ton Gil ! »

Puis, il tourna sur lui-même dans son fauteuil roulant et il sortit de la pièce tranquillement pour retourner à sa chambre. Désormais, la pièce était vide. Le soleil commençait à se lever, éclairant faiblement la chambre. La lumière alla caresser le visage de Sara . Tout était silencieux, excepté le bruit caractéristique du moniteur cardiaque. Rien ne semblait vouloir changer. Faisant fi de cette impression, la main de Sara se souleva légèrement. Quelques instant plus tard, elle ouvrit lentement un œil.

Seule au milieu de cet hôpital, loin des gens qui comptaient pour elle, Sara Sidle venait de se réveiller.

----------------------------------------------------------

La voiture tourna soudainement au coin de la rue. Grissom s'accrocha à son siège. Ce Marlon Jones conduisait vraiment comme un fou.

Ce devait faire quinze minutes qu'ils avaient quittés l'hôpital et il n'avait toujours pas échangé une seule parole. C'était tout de même étrange. Ce Marlon Jones l'amenait avec lui pour lui dire … ben rien, en fait. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un appât. Marlon savait que Grissom ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'en lui promettant des explications et une visite à son fils, il attirerait le scientifique dans ses filets.

« Habile, bien habile. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » se demanda Gil.

Il n'avait pas son arme avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de fuir alors que la voiture était en marche ? Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Hum.. Sûrement assez risqué, quoi que…

« N'y pensez même pas ! » s'exclama Marlon avec mauvaise humeur.

Grissom lui lança un regard noir. Comment avait-il deviné ? À chaque fois que Grissom pensait à quelque chose, Marlon le devançait. Ça en devenait franchement énervant. Grissom appuya sa tête sur le bord de la fenêtre. La fatigue commençait à sortir.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque trois jours. Habituellement, il était capable de continuer, mais là, il fallait ajouter le choc émotionnel. C'est vrai qu'il avait pu "dormir", mais vraiment pas très longtemps, car il avait fait ce foutu cauchemar.

Soudain, il se demanda comment il réagirait si ça se produisait vraiment. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à son arme à feu, à sa place dans son tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il l'avait toujours mis là au cas où il en aurait besoin durant la nuit.

Cette pensée le ramena à ce qui s'était produit environ deux jours plus tôt. _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas raccompagné Sara à la maison ?_ Cette question ne cessa de le turlupiner, sans que bien sûr il puisse y trouver une quelconque réponse.

Tout à coup, la voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Grissom releva la tête.

« On est arrivé. » dit simplement Jones avant de descendre de la voiture.

Grissom regarda le bâtiment devant lequel ils étaient arrêtés. Il s'agissait d'un espèce d'entrepôt. « Classique, » se dit Grissom. « Quoi qu'il y arrive, personne ne sera là pour le voir ou l'entendre. »

Étrangement, cette pensée n'était pas des plus réconfortantes…

----------------------------------------------------------

À suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, enfin terminé le onzième chap. Je me suis décidée à finir cette fic avant d'avancer les autres. Il y aura encore au moins deux chap. de plus, peut-être trois. C'est à voir.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Est-ce que mérite une review ? À vous de décider…

Bonne fin de semaine à tous !

MarG

P.S. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui envoient des reviews !!!


	12. Justice

La suite tant attendue (du moins je l'espère !) de Boum !

J'ignore s'il y en a encore qui me suivent, mais si vous le faites, alors vous serez heureux de lire ce chap. J'ai essayé de l'écrire pendant deux semaines, mais ce fut impossible parce que j'avais trop de truc. Je vais toujours continuer à écrire, sachez-le, mais je vais devoir espacer mes chap. J'aimerais publier au moins un chap. ou un OS par semaine. Ça me semble correct.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir toutes mes fics, publier quelques OS et commencer de grosses et nouvelles fics. Et étudier, en option XD …

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et je n'écris que pour ça. Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui en envoient, c'est super apprécié !

Merci également à ma Bêta… Tu me rassures tout le temps !

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

La voiture roulait à grande vitesse sur l'autoroute. Gyrophares allumés et toutes sirènes hurlantes, elle circulait entre les autres voitures. Ses occupants étaient en grande conversation. Ou du moins, Catherine parlait avec Brass par l'intermédiaire de son portable. Warrick conduisait et Nick demandait des spécifications sur certains détails, même si personne ne lui répondait. Mike, assis aux côtés de Warrick, fixait un point au travers de la fenêtre, comme son frère le faisait à quelques dizaine de kilomètres de là.

La voiture s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard devant le labo. Warrick ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter la voiture ou les gyrophares et ils descendirent tous. Sans attendre, ils grimpèrent les marches menant au LVPD. Dans l'entrée, Brass les attendait.

« D'après les informations que Catherine m'a données, j'ai envoyé mes agents retrouver le dossier de la famille. Pour l'instant, j'ai le certificat de naissance du petit. Thomas Sidle, né le 06 mai 1997 à San Francisco. La mère biologique est Sara Sidle et les parents adoptifs sont Marlon et Colleen Jones. Grâce à ces informations, on a réussi à retrouver le dossier sur la disparition de Colleen et on a une adresse. »

Presque immédiatement, Catherine, Mike, Warrick et Nick étaient repartis vers l'adresse trouvée par Brass. C'était en réalité la présente maison de Marlon Jones. Les voitures de police s'arrêtèrent en catastrophe dans la rue où vivait Jones. Aux fenêtres, les voisins observaient les agents de police s'approcher de la maison de Jones, vêtus de gilets pare-balles et de fusil. Un peu plus de deux ans plutôt, la femme de Marlon avait disparue sans laisser de traces et, bien qu'il ait été innocenté, le mari avait toujours semblé un peu suspect aux yeux des gens du quartier. Les parents préféraient que leurs enfants évitent le petit Thomas et les malades évitaient d'avoir son père adoptif comme médecin.

Les policiers cognèrent à la porte de la maison et, doucement, elle s'ouvrit. Tous s'attendaient à découvrir un Marlon Jones armé, mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon d'environ dix ans. Ses yeux s'élargirent devant tous les gens devant lui et il poussa une exclamation de peur. Se rendant compte que Jones ne devait pas être là, Brass s'avança.

« Salut toi… Tu dois être Thomas ? » Le petit acquiesça, légèrement apeuré que l'inspecteur devant lui connaisse son nom. « Est-ce que ton père est là ? » demanda Brass, essayant de regarder derrière Thomas.

« Non, mon père est parti. » répondit Thomas, faisant taire la peur qu'il l'envahissait.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Je dois trouver ton père et je crois que tu pourrais m'aider… » Thomas acquiesça avant de sortir. Il fit quelques pas et regarda avec consternation les agents entrer dans la maison. Le gamin de dix ans se tourna vers Brass et lui dit : « Si vous cherchez mon père, c'est qu'il a sûrement fait quelque chose de mal. N'est-ce pas ? »

Brass avait toujours détesté l'innocence et la naïveté des enfants. Ils étaient toujours d'une franchise désarmante et ils étaient souvent impossibles de leur mentir, car ils étaient capable de savoir si quelqu'un ne disait pas la vérité. Mais avec ce gamin, Brass aimait encore moins ça. Thomas quittait l'enfance, il commençait à mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait et il était loin d'être un idiot. Brass ne pouvait pas sciemment lui mentir en disant que son père n'avait rien fait. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire que son père était sans doute un tueur et qu'il allait peut-être tuer un homme pour garder le jeune garçon à ses côtés. .

Voyant que l'inspecteur ne répondait pas, Thomas baissa la tête. « Je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Ces jours-ci, il est moins à la maison et quand il y est, il me répète que personne n'allait me faire de mal et que nous allions toujours rester tous les deux ensemble. Il est bizarre. Il se parle à voix basse et il n'a pas de temps pour moi. Il s'enferme dans son bureau et il fait je ne sais quoi. Il a changé depuis que ma mère n'est plus là, mais depuis trois mois, je ne le reconnais vraiment plus. »

Brass fronça les sourcils. Il vit les agents ressortir de la maison, assurant que personne n'y était plus. Il confia Thomas à Catherine et entra lui-même dans la maison, accompagné de Warrick et Nick. Les deux experts commencèrent à fouiller, espérant trouver un indice pouvant les mener à Jones.

« J'ai quelque chose ! » s'écria Nick, à l'intention de Brass et Warrick. Ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent ce que le texan avait trouvé. Il tenait un clé dans sa main. « C'est une clé d'entrepôt, j'en suis certain. J'en ai une semblable chez moi. Il y a un numéro… (Il gratta un peu la surface usée de la clé) 8376. C'est sans doute le numéro d'entrepôt, 8376. »

Ils avaient enfin une piste, ce qui signifiait, en gros, un espoir pour retrouver Grissom vivant.

----------------------------------------------------------

Brass mit ses agents sur les téléphones. Une après l'autre, ils appelèrent les compagnies fournissant des entrepôts, attendant de trouver celle qui avait un local au numéro 8376 et qui était au nom de Marlon Jones.

« Avez-vous un entrepôt au numéro suivant 8376 ? » demanda un agent assez expérimenté. À tous les autres endroits où il avait appelé, on lui avait dit non. Comme il détestait ce genre de travail ! Mais il se forçait à composer le prochain numéro, car Gil Grissom était un scientifique qu'il respectait énormément. Qu'il meurt aurait été une énorme perte pour la police de Las Vegas, vu le nombre de crimes qu'il avait résolu depuis le début de sa carrière.

« Oui. » dit la réceptionniste, surprenant énormément l'agent de police. « À quel nom est-il ? » demanda l'agent, enfin intéressé à la conversation.

« Marlon Jones » répondit la réceptionniste de son ton sec.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'agent. « Restez en ligne, Madame, on a va avoir besoin de vous. »

Il avait trouvé.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pour la deuxième fois en une heure, les voitures de police s'arrêtèrent en catastrophe au milieu de la rue. Les policiers descendirent rapidement des véhicules et formèrent une ligne de protection le long de l'enceinte de l'entrepôt. Brass se procura un porte-voix et parla au travers.

« Si vous êtes à l'intérieur, Jones, je vous conseille de sortir. » l'avertit Brass.

La réceptionniste les avait laissé visionner les caméras qui surveillaient les entrées. La voiture de Jones s'était rendue à son entrepôt et on ne l'avait pas vu repartir. Il devait encore y être. Malheureusement, à cause de la mauvaise qualité des caméras, on ne pouvait voir s'il y avait quelqu'un installé à l'avant ou à l'arrière. Impossible, donc, de savoir si Jones y avait amené Grissom.

Plus loin, Nick et Warrick aperçurent la voiture de Jones. Il était là. Ils avaient réussi à le coincer.

Sûr de lui, Jim Brass fit signe à ses meilleurs agents de s'avancer et de défoncer la porte. L'unité spéciale s'avança et, à l'aide d'un gros poids, ils forcèrent la porte.

À ce moment précis, plusieurs choses se produirent un peu en même temps. Même un observateur averti n'aurait pu dire ce qui était arrivé en premier.

Tout d'abord, une voiture décolla et tous se tournèrent pour voir c'était laquelle. Ils eurent une sorte d'indignation en voyant le véhicule de Marlon Jones s'éloigner à grande vitesse. Mais rapidement, leur attention fut attirée ailleurs…

Car l'unité spéciale était toujours concentrée à ouvrir la satanée porte. Elle céda enfin et s'ouvrit en grand. Alors que les policiers pénétraient l'entrepôt, une grosse explosion fit trembler la terre et projeta quiconque qui était trop près à quelque dizaines de mètres plus loin. Rapidement, une épaisse fumée s'éleva de l'entrepôt, qui n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendre.

Brass se releva et regarda avec consternation les flammes lécher les vestiges du bâtiment. Les autres policiers autour de lui se relevèrent avec difficultés. Certains étaient blessés, mais ils étaient tous couverts de suie, résultat de l'explosion. L'inspecteur Brass fit quelques pas en direction de l'incendie. L'unité spéciale n'avait bien sûr pas survécu à l'explosion. Leur corps avaient dû éclater et être éparpillés un peu partout sur le terrain. Ils étaient sans doute morts bien avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Jim tourna la tête et vit Nick qui aidait Warrick à se relever. Le policier pensa alors à son meilleur ami Gil. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le pauvre homme ne se trouvait pas dans le bâtiment au moment de l'explosion. Pendant un instant, Brass voulut fermer les yeux et imaginer que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ho, comme il aimerait se réveiller ! Que les menaces, les blessures de Greg, le coma de Sara, l'explosion de l'entrepôt et de la voiture de Grissom et sa presque disparition n'étaient arrivés que dans un cauchemar particulièrement original et violent.

Encore des dégâts…

----------------------------------------------------------

Les pompiers réussirent à éteindre l'incendie et les experts purent accéder au bâtiment. Ils ramassaient toutes preuves qui pouvaient dire qui était dans le bâtiment au moment de l'explosion. Nick et Warrick, aidés par une partie de l'équipe de relève, prélevèrent des morceaux de corps humains pendant près de trois heures. Ensuite, ils retournèrent au labo.

Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils continuèrent leur recherche. Les deux experts donnèrent leur butin à Wendy pour qu'elle les analyse et leur dise si un des échantillons correspondait à l'ADN de Grissom. Pendant ce temps, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de repos, profitant d'une pause bien méritée. Nick se laissa tomber dans un sofa et Warrick alla chercher des cafés. Catherine interrogeait le petit Thomas dans l'espoir de trouver un autre endroit où Grissom pourrait être et où Jones aurait pu se cacher.

« Je suis mort de fatigue. » avoua sans détour Nick à Warrick alors que ce dernier se laissait tomber sur un sofa aux côtés de son ami texan.

« Moi aussi. La semaine a été longue, autant en émotions qu'en action et je sens que ce n'est pas terminé. » ajouta Warrick.

Nick but quelques gorgées de son café. « Si tu savais comme je regrette mon comportement des derniers jours… J'aimerais tant pouvoir m'excuser. » Il sembla avoir terminé ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il baissa la tête et poursuivit. « Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir ignoré Sara, si jamais elle… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car il était étranglé par l'émotion.

« Voyons Nick, ne dit pas ça ! » s'exclama Warrick. Mal à l'aise, il ignorait un peu comment réconforter son ami. Il lui tapota silencieusement le dos. « Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui s'est passé et puis, Sara va se réveiller. Tu la connais, c'est une battante ! » Il voulut continuer à réconforter Nick, mais son téléphone sonna. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Greg. « Je reviens. » dit-il au texan en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Nick regarda le jeune noir s'éloigner et répondre au téléphone. Warrick écouta un moment, puis coupa son interlocuteur. Il murmura quelque chose comme « Tu es sûr ? » Étrangement, son ton semblait surexcité, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

« C'est pas trop tôt, pensa Nick. Avec tout ce qu'on a eu cette semaine, ce serait le moment que quelque chose de bien se pointe à l'horizon ! »

Warrick revint vers Nick, tout souriant. D'un air victorieux, il annonça : « Tu auras l'occasion de t'excuser auprès de Sara. Elle est réveillée ! »

----------------------------------------------------------

Les trois gars s'entassèrent autour du lit de Sara, émerveillés. Non pas réellement par Sara, mais bien par le fait qu'elle n'était plus dans le coma et qu'elle les regardait, parfaitement réveillée. Elle avait quelques difficultés à parler, car les quelques jours où elle avait été plongée dans l'oubli avait laissé quelques séquelles sur elle.

« On cherche Grissom, Sara, mais on ignore où Jones a pu l'amener. As-tu une idée ? » demanda Nick. Ils savaient de source sûre que Grissom n'était pas dans l'entrepôt qui avait explosé. Wendy avait analysé chaque échantillon qu'ils lui avaient donnés et elle avait formellement dit qu'il n'y avait rien de correspondant. Grissom était peut-être encore en vie.

Sara ne sembla pas les écouter. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait que très peu parlé. Elle avait confirmé à Brass que Marlon Jones était bien l'homme qui s'occupait de Thomas. L'inspecteur lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'ils ignoraient où était Grissom, mais qu'il devait être avec Jones. Depuis cet instant, elle n'accordait que peu d'attention aux évènements se déroulant autour d'elle. Dès que l'infirmière s'était rendue compte qu'elle était réveillée, un médecin, Oliver, lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa grossesse.

« Le B… Bébé… » murmura Sara.

Elle vit de la confusion sur le visage de ses amis. Voyant que les garçons ne comprenaient vraiment pas, elle désigna son ventre.

« Ho ! Les bébés ! » s'exclama Warrick, comprenant soudain. « Elle parle de sa grossesse ! » expliqua-t-il aux deux autres.

« Ils vont bien, Sara. Ce qui est arrivé ne les a nullement dérangés. Ho, en passant, tu es enceinte de jumeaux ! » fit joyeusement Nick, espérant délier la langue de sa jeune amie.

Sara regarda son ventre, puis jeta un regard aux gars devant elle. « Jumeaux ?! » répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

« Sara, reviens sur Terre… On essaie de retrouver Grissom, l'homme de ta vie, le père de tes enfants… Un endroit où Marlon peut avoir amené Grissom… T'es peut-être la seule qui peut nous le dire… Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard et tu auras peut-être ton Gilou à ton accouchement si tu nous dis où il peut être ! » s'exclama Nick.

Ce fut comme un traitement de choc. Sara sembla prise d'un choc électrique, comme si elle réalisait enfin son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instant.

« L'entrepôt ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Explosé. » fit Nick. Warrick expliqua devant l'incompréhension de Sara : « Un piège, sans aucun doute. »

« Non… l'autre. »

Nick n'était pas certain d'avoir compris. Il s'avança et regarda Sara dans les yeux. « L'autre ? Il y a un autre entrepôt où il pourrait l'avoir emmené ? » Il parla lentement, découpant chaque syllabe comme s'il parlait à une enfant de cinq ans et non à une femme d'environ trente-cinq. Il lui parlait comme s'il la croyait attardée. Mais non, il la savait très intelligente. Mais là, si elle acquiesçait, son geste signifierait beaucoup plus. un – nouvel – espoir de retrouver le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit – vivant si possible. Et s'il y avait vraiment un autre entrepôt, ça signifiait que les gars n'avaient pas cherché énormément dans les trucs de Marlon Jones. On ne manquerait pas de le leur reprocher.

Lentement, un peu comme Nick lui avait parlé, Sara acquiesça.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom ouvrit lentement les yeux, analysant en même temps ce qui l'entourait. Ses derniers souvenir étaient indistincts. Il se souvenait avoir descendu de la voiture après s'être aperçu que Jones avait arrêté devant un entrepôt. Une grande douleur s'était déclarée à l'arrière de sa tête – provoquant sa perte de conscience. Ensuite, il ne savait plus rien.

En fait si. Une chose. Il avait été couché dans une voiture immobilisée. Ensuite, elle avait démarré brusquement et il se souvenait avoir entendu un bruit semblable à une explosion qui avait fait trembler le sol et la voiture. Gil avait marmonné quelque chose dans le bâillon qui entourait sa bouche. Quelqu'un avait lancé d'une voix venimeuse (quelqu'un autre que Jones) :

« Il est réveillé. Rendors-le ! »

Et une autre douleur à la tête avait suivi.

Maintenant, il ignorait où il se trouvait. Comme la pièce était plongée dans le noir, il ne savait pas si des objets ou même des gens l'entouraient. Ce qu'il savait – ou plutôt se doutait – était qu'il était lui-même assis sur une chaise. Ses mains semblaient lier dans son dos et ses pieds aux pattes de la chaise, car il lui était impossible de bouger.

Soudain, une lumière crue s'alluma, aveuglant temporairement Grissom. Il cligna des yeux jusqu'à temps que ses iris s'adaptent à ce brusque changement d'éclairage. D'un regard, l'expert balaya la pièce. Rien. La lumière provenait d'un projeteur à quelques mètres devant lui. Gil semblait seul, attaché à une chaise, au milieu d'un grand entrepôt vide. Hmm… Encourageant.

Du fond de l'entrepôt, il vit un homme approcher. Il reconnut rapidement les traits de son persécuteur. Marlon Jones. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Grissom quand il vit que Jones était armé…

Jones s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et tira une chaise que Grissom n'avait pas vue. Il s'y assis, posa son revolver sur le sol et se pencha vers l'avant. « Je crois qu'on a le temps de faire connaissance, Docteur Grissom. »

« J'ignore pourquoi vous m'attachez à cette chaise, mais je vous conseille de me détacher avant que mes collègues de travail ne débarquent ici. Car je ne doute pas qu'ils doivent vous avoir trouvé. » répondit Grissom du tact au tact. En vérité, il l'ignorait, mais faire un peu d'intimidation pouvait toujours servir.

Jones cracha sur le sol et se leva. « Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position de marchander, Docteur Grissom. Et en passant, vos collègues ne viendront pas. Sara est toujours dans le coma à l'hôpital, si elle n'est pas morte à l'heure qu'il est. Greg Sanders est invalide. Catherine Willows et Jim Brass, vos deux meilleurs amis doivent être quelque part entre la vie et la mort, tout comme vos deux employés, Nick Stokes et Warrick Brown. Bien sûr, tout ça à cause de moi. Un de mes entrepôts à par mégarde.. explosé. » fit-il d'un air innocent. « Boum ! » ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre à rire.

Grissom toisa Jones. Impossible. Simplement impossible. Les choses ne pouvaient pas avoir autant dégénérées. C'était impossible. Si la justice existait encore sur cette Terre…

La justice ?!

Quelle justice y avait-il sur Terre ? Des hommes mouraient de faim en Afrique, alors que d'autres surconsommaient en Amérique du Nord ! Des meurtriers payaient des sommes énormes à leur avocat ce qui leur permettaient de ne pas aller en prison. Ils ressortaient dans la nature et commettaient de nouveaux crimes. Une justice ? Non, il n'y avait aucune justice. S'il y en avait une quelconque, lui, Gil Grissom, ne serait pas attaché à une chaise avec un homme qui le menaçait. Sara ne serait pas dans le coma ou pire. Greg pourrait marcher. Et rien ne serait comme tout était présentement.

« Incapable de parler ? » s'exclama ironiquement Jones. « Vous allez pleurer ? Vous voulez un petit mouchoir peut-être ? »

Grissom le regardait toujours, alors que l'homme commençait à faire les cent pas autour de lui. « Vous savez, Docteur Grissom, que vous avez une grande erreur, il y a environ dix ans ? Une erreur qui a grandement changé ma vie… Ce matin où vous avez quitté Sara après une belle nuit d'amour quand elle n'était qu'une étudiante… » Grissom baissa la tête. Il y avait une justice sur Terre, finalement. Il payait présentement pour le mal qu'il avait causé à Sara, plusieurs années plus tôt.

Comme quoi tout ce que vous crachez en l'air vous retombera forcément sur le nez un jour ou l'autre..

----------------------------------------------------------

À suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------


	13. Destinée

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite de Boum! C'est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire et le prochain ne sera que l'épilogue. Hé oui, c'est presque fini… Je sais, moi aussi j'ai la larme à l'œil !

À part ça, j'essaie de trouver le temps d'écrire, mais c'est pas évident. Vous savez, l'école…

En tout cas, je vais pas me plaindre, c'est sûr !!!

MarG

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda Brass à Catherine, alors que cette dernière allait se chercher un café après avoir parlé avec le petit Thomas.

La rouquine était épuisée et avait, pour une rare fois, un puissant mal de crâne. Elle se massait les tempes, espérant soulager le mal. Elle étira son cou et se prit un café. Avant de répondre à Brass, elle avala une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant. Même si ce n'était pas le meilleur des cafés, elle le but avec délice.

« Non. Ça ne donne strictement rien. » Elle soupira fortement. Elle regarda Brass, espérant qu'il est de meilleures nouvelles, ou au moins autre chose à ajouter. Une nouvelle, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire taire un tant soit peu sa peur. Quelque chose, un truc quelconque pour la rassurer…

Catherine était terriblement inquiète. Il y avait Jones, le docteur invisible. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Brass, il lui avait dit que Nick, Warrick et lui partaient pour l'entrepôt. Depuis, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, mais en voyant la mine basse arborée par certains policiers qu'elle avait croisé dans les dernières heures, elle se doutait que tout n'avait pas été comme sur des roulettes. Également, il y a Sara, l'éternelle endormie. Catherine ignorait qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait pu révéler certaines informations sur Jones. Et bien sûr, Grissom, l'introuvable. L'experte espérait de tout cœur retrouver son ami en vie. Elle lui en avait souvent voulu depuis qu'elle le connaissait pour les choix qu'il avait fait. Mais aujourd'hui, Gil avait une femme dans sa vie, un enfant de dix ans et deux autres en route.

Le cœur de la rouquine se serra à la seule pensée que Sara pouvait mourir, emmenantses deux enfants avec elle. Et si Jones et Grissom mourraient aussi, qu'adviendrait-il de Thomas ? On ne devait pas l'oublier, celui-là. Le sort de ce dernier reposait sur leurs prochaines actions à eux, la police criminelle et la scientifique. C'est un lourd poids à porter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de conséquences reposait sur eux, mais cette fois-ci, la situation impliquait des gens que Catherine connaissait. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner. C'était juste impensable.

Brass sembla comprendre que Catherine l'intimait à donner ses nouvelles, alors il prit la parole. « J'ai plusieurs choses… Tout d'abord, l'entrepôt de Jones a explosé, emportant plusieurs membres de la police. Jones s'est fait la malle. Ensuite, on a analysé les morceaux trouvés sur place et Grissom n'était pas dans l'entrepôt. Il a donc des chances d'être encore vivant. En plus, Sara s'est réveillée… » Il regarda la joie et le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de Catherine.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama l'experte, heureuse de savoir son amie et collègue de retour dans la réalité.

« Je sais, ça fait du bien. » avoua Brass. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant et regarda encore une fois Catherine boire du café. « Nick et Warrick s'en viennent, ils ont des nouvelles pour nous. Il y a un autre entrepôt. » ajouta-t-il sans préambule. Catherine écarquilla les yeux. Une autre bonne nouvelle, sans doute…

----------------------------------------------------------

L'entrepôt dont lequel se trouvait Grissom avait abrité bien des secrets. C'est là que Colleen avait permis, plus d'une fois à Sara, de voir son merveilleux fils. Plus sinistrement, c'était là que Marlon avait attiré son épouse pour ensuite la tuer. C'était également là que reposait son corps.

Et c'était là qu'allait mourir Grissom.

C'est du moins ce que souhaitait Marlon. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas autour de la chaise de Griss, lui donnant presque mal au cœur. Le pauvre scientifique était désespéré. Il n'avait aucune preuve que ses amis étaient encore en vie, aucun indice lui permettant de croire qu'il sortirait de ce bâtiment vivant. Il était simplement… résigné.

Oui, Gil Grissom s'était résigné à accepter son sort, sa mort. À accepter son destin.

Si sa vie devait se finir ici et maintenant, c'était sans doute qu'il l'avait mérité. Car on avait beau faire ce qu'on pouvait, il était impossible de déjouer le destin. Gil espérait seulement que sa mort ne serait pas trop douloureuse.

Il aperçut à peine que Jones avait arrêté de marcher et qu'il s'était arrêté devant Grissom. Il tenait toujours fermement son fusil dans sa main droite et il était toujours aussi déterminé à tuer le scientifique.

« Rien ne me séparera de Thomas ! » s'écria Jones, après un instant de silence. Grissom, qui fixait le sol jusque là, releva la tête vers son bourreau. « Si vous me tuez, on vous retrouvera et vous serez arrêté. Vous n'aurez plus la garde de Thomas. » marmonna Grissom, sachant cela de source sûre, au moins.

Jones fit non de la tête avant de recommencer à marcher. « Vous avez tort. On ne me retrouvera pas, on ne m'arrêtera pas. Si je vous tue, c'est parce que vous le méritez. » Avec ses paroles, les doutes de Grissom se confirmèrent. Marlon Jones était fou. Tellement pris dans sa folie qu'il imaginait agir comme un justicier ayant tous les droits. Mais c'était faux. Il serait soumis à la même justice que tous les assassins.

Ha… La justice !

Grissom chassa ses pensées moroses et se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il devait rester éveillé, malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quatre jours, quand sa voiture avait explosé. Et il était vraiment épuisé. Sans que rien ne le prémédite, un coup de poing vient frapper son visage, plus précisément son œil gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était parfaitement réveillé désormais et la douleur qui élançait son œil et la partie supérieure gauche de son visage devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Je vous parle ! » hurla presque Jones. « La moindre des choses seraient de m'écouter, non ? »

Grissom tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça en silence. « Allez-y, je vous écoute. Que disiez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, embarquant ainsi dans le jeu de son agresseur.

Jones s'arrêta quelques instants. « Je vous expliquais ce que je comptais faire de votre corps. Je vais vous tirer une balle en pleine tête. Ensuite, je vais vous détacher et vous cach**er** dans un grand sac. Je jetterai le sac dans le lac Mead plus tard. Personne ne vous retrouvera. Et moi, je vais rester avec Thomas ! » conclut-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le cœur de Grissom se mit à battre avec frénésie dans sa poitrine. Jones était vraiment fou. Et dangereux, également. La preuve était que Grissom était bien attaché sur une chaise au milieu d'un entrepôt vide.

« Vous savez que c'est ici que ma femme est enterrée ? » demanda Jones. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'expert avant de poursuivre. « Oui, je l'ai tuée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle voulait vous laisser Thomas. Cet enfant est le nôtre. Nous nous sommes occupés de lui depuis sa naissance et ce n'est pas pour le laisser partir avec des étrangers. C'était hors de question pour moi. Mais elle… Comme je sentais qu'elle s'apprêtait à vous le rendre, à vous et Sara, je l'ai tuée. Je n'ai pas de remords… Je l'ai enterrée ici, car je sais qu'elle s'est servie de cet entrepôt pour que Thomas rencontre Sara dans mon dos. » Un rire le secoua. Grissom ne put réprimer le frisson d'horreur qui lui montait le long de l'échine. « Ça me semblait un juste retour des choses, non ? »

Il s'adressait à Grissom, mais il ne désirait pas de réponse. Il parlait, comme dans le vide. « Je me souviens encore son expression de terreur quand je l'ai attaché à cette chaise et que j'ai sorti l'arme à feu. Et j'ai tiré une balle entre ses deux yeux. Elle n'a peut-être même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de mourir. Toujours est-il que sa cervelle a explosé et que son sang a giclé partout, exactement comme ça va le faire pour vous, bientôt, quand je l'aurai décidé… »

Il recommença à marcher. Cela inquiéta Grissom, car n'importe quand, Jones pouvait lui tirer une balle dans son dos et il ne pourrait même pas réagir. « Votre sort est entre mes mains. Je peux vous tuer quand bon me semble. C'est une grande sensation de puissance. » avoua Jones. Grissom était certain que Marlon devait entendre battre son cœur. Il allait si vite et il lui semblait impossible qu'il ne l'entende pas. « Vous êtes si faible… » murmura Jones en appuyant le canon du revolver entre les deux yeux de Gil.

Ce dernier inspira profondément. Il allait mourir, désormais, il n'en avait plus aucun doute.

Grissom entendit le clic ! signifiant que l'arme était prête à tirer. Il déglutit difficilement tout en sachant qu'il pouvait mourir à n'importe quelles secondes. « 10… 9 … 8 … 7 … » commença à dénombrer Marlon. « Faites vos prières, Docteur Grissom. 6 … 5 … 4 … 3… Inspirez profondément, il s'agit de votre dernière respiration. 2 … et 1 »

Au même moment, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit avec fracas, augmentant incroyablement le niveau de lumière. Une dizaine de policier pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et Jones se tourna vers eux avec rage. Il tira trois coups en direction des intrus et revint vers Grissom. Il allait tirer, mais une balle l'atteint en plein milieu du dos. Il tomba à genoux et le bras tremblant, il envoya une balle à Grissom au niveau de l'estomac.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Celui qui avait cru être sauvé quelques instants auparavant ne se faisait désormais plus d'illusions. Il allait mourir et pour de vrai, cette fois…

**----------------------------------------------------------**

À suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------

Si vous m'en voulez, ce n'est pas ma faute. Prenez-vous en à ma bêta ! (Désolée Julie…)

Sinon, vous pouvez quand même m'envoyer une review, non ?


	14. Épilogue: Un Regard Vers Le Futur

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici l'épilogue de Boum…** Si vous saviez comment ça me fait au cœur d'y penser ! Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'ignorais totalement où je m'en allais. Au fil des chapitres, l'histoire a pris forme dans ma tête. J'ai tellement aimé écrire cette histoire… J'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire !

**À tous ceux qui avaient demandés un long épilogue, vous l'aurez. Quand à ceux qui l'ont demandés GSR et guimauve…Je ne promet rien !**

**J'aimerais également vous remercier d'avoir laissé Julie en vie.** Non seulement j'en ai besoin pour corriger mes textes, mais je souhaite également qu'elle finisse les fics qu'elle a commencé, car je les aime beaucoup ! XD

Dans un autre ordre d'idée, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je parle de **Nath, Julie (merci encore plus pour la correction, chère bêta!) , Sidle13, Sydney Weaver, Didou, Abou51, Hanane, Madame et GSRForever57.** **Je suis désolée si j'oublie quelqu'un, mais en gros je remercie ceux qui ont lus cette fic et/ou envoyés des reviews.**

Maintenant, assez parler (ou plutôt écrit XD), maintenant que vous voulez tous lire cet épilogue. Donc, je me tais et je vous laisse lire.

MarG

**Bonne lecture (et on oublie pas les reviews !)**

----------------------------------------------------------

Il ignorait où il était. Il faisait noir, un noir si opaque qu'il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Il ne savait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Était-il mort ? Il n'en savait rien. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans ce lieu étrange, avec la presque certitude qu'il était mort ? Il ne savait plus trop. Une seule chose était certaine. Gil Grissom avait mal, incontestablement mal.

Pourtant, il avait toujours pensé que la douleur faisait partie de la vie et non de la mort. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une fois mort, on ne souffrirait plus. Mais il n'avait jamais été plus loin dans ses réflexions. C'était étrange ; pour un homme habitué à côtoyer la mort, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait _après_. Ce qui constituait la suite. Le paradis, l'enfer… Grissom n'avait jamais été très croyant. Il avait tout de même reçu une éducation catholique auprès de ses parents, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à l'existence d'un quelconque Dieu. Et puis, tous savaient que l'humain ne descendait pas d'Adam et d'Ève, mais bien du singe.

Ce genre de vérité avait brisés sa foi déjà branlante. Puis, quand il avait commencé à travailler en tant que CSI, toutes croyances au sujet d'un Dieu s'étaient éteintes. Il avait eu devant lui la preuve que l'homme était capable des pires choses. Comment un Dieu pouvait-il laisser tant d'horreurs se faire s'il était si bon ? C'était absurde…

Mais il chassa cela de ses pensées et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il ressentait. Premièrement, il semblait qu'il soit couché sur le dos. Outre que la douleur, il pouvait sentir la surface sur laquelle il était étendu et le léger tissu qui le recouvrait. Sous lui, il y avait une sorte de matelas. Était-il dans un cercueil ? Une bouffée de panique l'envahit quand il se demanda s'il n'était pas étendu dans un cercueil, mais encore vivant. Il essaya de ne pas y penser et de se concentrer sur le tissu qui semblait recouvrir son corps. Était-ce une robe, une couverture ? Par le doux frôlement du tissu sur sa peau, il jugea qu'il s'agissait de coton.

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Soudain, une vive lumière frappa ses prunelles fermées. Il leva sa main gauche pour cacher ses yeux. Il ne devait pas être mort s'il pouvait bouger. À moins qu'il ne soit mort, mais dans une sorte d'enfer ou de paradis ? Tout était si étrange. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. C'est alors qu'il lui sembla sentir _**son**_parfum. Impossible…

Dans sa main droite, il sentit une autre main serrant la sienne. Des doigts fins dessinant doucement des arabesques sur le dos de sa main. Une peau douce et fragile. Une peau qu'il imaginait laiteuse. Sa peau ? Après tout, s'il avait senti son parfum, il n'était pas impossible qu'il l'imagine lui tenant la main…

Il tenta de se relever, mais une main se posa sur son torse en même temps qu'une vive douleur lui déchira le ventre. La main sur son torse le poussa à se recoucher et une voix, sa voix il en était certain, lui murmura tout bas : « Tout doux… Reste couché… »

Il n'eut plus de doutes. Elle était bel et bien à ses côtés. Si c'était ça la mort, c'était plutôt pas mal. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas de passer l'éternité à ses côtés et de …

Tout à coup, ses souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. La voiture, le coma, les bébés, l'entrepôt, l'arme… Mais surtout la porte défoncée et la balle dans le ventre. Et la douleur, oui cette douleur fulgurante qui s'étendait dans tout son organisme tel un poison. À cet instant, il avait vraiment cru mourir.

Mais là, il n'était plus certain de rien. Car s'il était mort et qu'elle était à ses côtés, c'est qu'elle avait aussi trépassée. Et si Jones avait pris une balle en plein dos, s'il était mort, comme elle et lui, ça voulait dire que Thomas était seul. En vie. Son fils serait en vie, mais seul, sans parents.

Brusquement, Grissom ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui, aveuglé par la clarté de la pièce. Graduellement, ses iris s'habituèrent à l'éclairage et le scientifique put distinguer quelque chose de ce qui l'entourait. Il tourna la tête vers Sara, assise dans la chaise à ses côtés. Elle lui tenait effectivement la main et esquissa un sourire en le voyant la regarder. Ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue et elle porta une robe de chambre par-dessus sa robe d'hôpital. Les yeux de Sara s'emplirent de larmes, pas de tristesse, mais de soulagement.

Le reste du décor apparut à Grissom. Un lit, sur lequel il était étendu et les murs blancs, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Une chambre d'hôpital. C'est avec soulagement qu'il soupira et serra en retour la main de Sara. Une nouvelle personne entra dans son champ de vision. Oliver Parson, son vieil ami.

« Gil, tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse… » fit-il en laissant un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Grissom ne dit rien, mais il sourit également à son ami et à sa compagne. Il était en vie et Sara était à ses côtés, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aussi s'en était sortie.

« Y'en a plusieurs qui veulent te parler, Gil, alors je vais y aller… » dit le médecin en reculant. Grissom entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Des pas s'approchèrent et Catherine et Brass apparurent devant lui.

Sur les joues de la rouquine, des larmes coulaient. Mais elle souriait, preuve de sa joie. Elle s'approcha du côté gauche de Grissom et lui serra également la main.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne te retrouverait pas à temps, mais… Décidément, tu as de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. »

Brass serra aussi la main de Grissom. Entre les deux hommes, il n'y avait jamais eu de gestes, mais toujours une parole réconfortante et une présence constante. En lui serrant la main, Brass avait fait comprendre qu'il était heureux de revoir son ami en vie. Doucement, Grissom se releva, avec l'aide de Sara et put s'asseoir dans son lit. « Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda l'entomologiste d'une voix rauque.

Catherine, Brass et Sara échangèrent un regard qui fit peur à Grissom. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Grissom, ignorant la sécheresse dans sa gorge.

Sara lui serra la main pour attirer son attention avant de dire : « Quand ils t'ont retrouvés dans l'entrepôt, ils t'ont emmenés ici en urgence. Tu as été opéré rapidement et la balle n'a pas causé trop de dommages, mais ça a été long avant que tu te réveilles. Quatre jours en tout. »

« Quatre jours… » murmura Gil, sans vraiment y croire. Il était resté inconscient pendant quatre jours… Il imaginait bien la peur de Sara, si elle avait veillé sur lui pendant son inconscience. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa propre peur quand il était à son chevet, pendant son coma. « Et toi… depuis quand es-tu… réveillée ? »

Il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet. Il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction à propos de son coma.

« Environ cinq jours… En réalité, je me suis réveillée quelques minutes après ta disparition, si on peut dire. » avoua Sara avec réserve. Gil acquiesça et Catherine comprit que Sara et Gil avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire… en privé. Elle fit signe à Brass et les deux amis se retirèrent pour laisser un peu de tranquillité au couple. Sara en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne savait pas comment réagissait Gil au sujet de Thomas. Sûrement lui en voulait-elle de n'avoir rien dit, alors qu'elle en avait eu tout le temps. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ?

À cette simple pensée, son cœur s'affola et Grissom sentit la tension montée chez son amante. Il bougea dans son lit afin de faire une place à Sara et la jeune femme vint s'installer à ses côtés. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse du secret qu'elle avait porté. Grissom passa un bras autour de son épaule et la ramena contre lui en voulant la rassurer. Il ignorait pourquoi elle était comme ça, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la chicotait.

« Ça va, Sara, je vais bien, tu es en vie… Le reste, on s'en occupera plus tard. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il lui fit relever la tête avec un de ses doigts. Il croisa alors le regard éclatant de larmes de Sara. « Hey… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Grissom, soudainement inquiet.

« Je… je suis.. si désolée… » balbutia-elle, la voix écorchée par les sanglots. « J'aurais tellement voulu te l'avoir dit avant. Avoir évité toute cette histoire… Avec Thomas et … Tu dois m'en vouloir incroyablement… » Elle éclata en pleurs et Grissom la serra tant bien que mal contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait certainement pas. « Chut… Calme-toi… Je ne t'en veux pas du tout… Je t'aime et cette histoire n'y changera rien… » lui dit-il.

Sara, touchée par sa déclaration voilée, posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Moi aussi je t'aime… tellement. » avoua-t-elle doucement. Grissom embrassa sa joue et Sara releva la tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, les emportant dans un baiser doux, mais dans lequel on sentait vraiment leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient finalement réunis, après près d'une semaine à ce que l'un attende l'autre, inquiet, déchiré à l'idée de la simple perte.

La main de Sara monta le long de la nuque de son amant, pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Celle de Grissom alla se nicher dans son cou, caressant délicatement sa peau douce. Le moment était beau, parfait et unique. Jamais d'autres occasions du genre ne se représenterait, ou du moins, ils l'espéraient bien tous les deux.

« Oups… Je crois qu'on va revenir plus tard. »

La voix de Warrick eut le don de les séparer. Douchés, les deux amoureux stoppèrent à regret leur baiser pour se tourner vers un Nick et un Warrick rouges de confusion. Ils reculèrent lentement, mais Sara se leva et leur fit signe d'attendre. « Ce n'est rien… J'allais partir. Gil doit se reposer et ce n'est pas avec des visiteurs qu'il va le faire. »

Elle adressa un petit regard sévère au malade. « Je reviendrai plus tard. Dors maintenant. » Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Grissom. Ce dernier saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Puis, Sara sortit de la chambre après un dernier signe de la main. Gênés, Nick et Warrick restèrent sans rien dire devant Griss.

« Heu… On va vous laisser dormir. On est.. Heu… content de savoir que vous êtes réveillé… »

Ensuite, ils sortirent également de la pièce, laissant Gil seul et songeur.

----------------------------------------------------------

Quelques mois plus tard…

Grissom et Sara étaient couchés dans leur lit, étroitement collés l'un contre l'autre. Ou du moins, autant que pouvait le permettre le ventre de Sara. La tête de Sara était posée sur le torse de Gil et elle écoutait lentement les battements de son cœur.

Les derniers jours avaient été fous. Leurs amis les avaient aidés à emménager dans leur nouvelle maison et cette aide avait été grandement appréciée par le couple. Thomas était aussi venu voir sa nouvelle maison et surtout sa nouvelle chambre. Il adorait la compagnie de Gil et Sara et avait plus que hâte que la jeune femme accouche enfin de ses deux sœurs. (Au fur et à mesure de la grossesse, Sara et sa famille avaient appris qu'elle attendait des jumelles.)

Dès leur sortie de l'hôpital, Gil et Sara avaient commencés à rencontrer Thomas pendant une heure ou deux et toujours en présence d'une assistante sociale une ou deux fois par semaine. Ils l'avaient rencontré de cette façon pendant près d'un mois. Le jeune garçon refusait de leur parler au début, n'acceptant pas encore la mort de son père adoptif. Il croyait que c'était la faute de Gil, mais après un moment, il avait compris que son père biologique n'y était pour rien. Et jamais plus il ne parla de Marlon Jones. Le sujet était clos et même Sara et Griss évitaient de reparler de ce qui s'était produit quelques mois plus tôt. Tout le monde ne voulait plus qu'oublier les terribles évènements qui avaient secoués toute l'équipe de nuit du LVPD.

Par la suite, Thomas avait commencé à voir ses parents en privé, à se promener avec eux, à passer plus de trois heures en leur présence. Ce fut ainsi pendant environ deux mois. Ils avaient emmenés le jeune garçon au parc d'attraction, où Gil s'était fait un plaisir d'essayer les manèges avec son fils. La petite famille avait visité le zoo, vu des films au cinéma, mangé au restaurant, été dans des musées… Et avec toutes ces activités, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Thomas avait beau ne pas partager l'amour des insectes avec son père, il n'en restait pas moins fasciné par ses grandes connaissances scientifiques. Il adorait s'asseoir avec Gil et l'écouter lui parler du mode de vie de tel insecte ou encore de tel ou tel aspect de la science.

À chaque fois que Grissom s'installait ainsi avec son fils, Sara avait un pincement au cœur. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir caché sa grossesse à Gil. Elle aurait dû venir le voir à Vegas, lui parler… Elle en avait touché un mot à Gil, mais ce dernier lui avait dit que lui n'aurait jamais dû la quitter et que c'était plus sa faute à lui qu'à elle. Et puis, ce qui était fait était fait. On ne pouvait rien y changer, alors pourquoi avoir des regrets ?

Thomas avait commencé à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle famille progressivement. Après plus de cinq mois à les fréquenter, il avait rencontré leurs amis. Il connaissait déjà Brass et Catherine, mais il fit la connaissance de Greg, Nick et Warrick. Il aimait énormément la présence de ces trois gars-là qui trouvaient toujours le moyen de le faire rire. En particulier Greg. Le jeune expert n'avait jamais blâmé personne pour ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il avait toujours été un peu réticent à rencontrer Thomas. Après tout, c'était pour le petit garçon que Greg avait été blessé et qu'il était dans l'état qu'il était présentement. Mais en rencontrant le jeune garçon, il avait compris que Thomas ne voulait pas ce qui était arrivé et qu'il souhaitait l'oublier.

En déménageant, Griss et Sara en avaient profités pour faire emménager leur fils avec eux. Thomas avait été plus que emballé à l'idée d'habiter avec ses parents biologiques. Pour Griss et Sara, c'était un pas de plus dans leur nouvelle vie. Ils étaient maintenant parents à plein temps. Il n'y aurait aucun repos, aucun retour en arrière. Cette fois, c'était pour de bon.

Thomas dormait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le reste de la maison était dans un relatif semblant d'ordre et la chambre des jumelles était presque prête. Mais rien ne pressait, Sara n'accouchant que dans un mois et demi.

« Tu crois qu'on va faire de bons parents ? » demanda Sara en murmurant. Grissom resserra sa prise autour de son corps et caressa distraitement le ventre de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Pourquoi serait-on de mauvais parents ? » répondit-il doucement. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans son ton. Il posait simplement une question.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Sara en se tournant sur le dos et portant son regard au plafond. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le meilleur exemple de mes parents et toi… Tes parents ont divorcés et ta mère est sourde… » Il y eut un silence, avant que Sara ne poursuive. « On a pas vraiment eu des familles… normales, si on peut dire. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire ce que je n'ai jamais vu… »

Soudain, Grissom comprit que Sara angoissait un peu par rapport à son rôle de mère. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'image d'une mère aimante et équilibrée. Elle avait plutôt vu son père boire et perdre les pédales. Et elle avait assisté au meurtre de son père par nulle autre que la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. C'était ce genre d'épreuves qui vous forgeaient le caractère ou vous enlevaient toutes idées de bonheur. Dans le cas de Sara, étrangement, ça avait été un peu les deux.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma Chérie… Moi je suis certain qu'on va faire des parents parfaits… » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Sara se tourna légèrement vers lui et ramena sa tête sur son torse. Elle soupira faiblement avant de reprendre la parole. « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Grissom réfléchit pendant quelques instants. « Parce qu'on s'aime. Parce qu'on aime Thomas. Parce que je sais que nos enfants seront merveilleux. Parce que j'aime déjà nos jumelles. Et Thomas, même si je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. Parce que je sais que tous les parents hésitent avant d'avoir des enfants. Parce que je crois qu'on n'a pas réellement à s'inquiéter. Parce que je suis aussi nerveux, mais que je me dis qu'on l'aura. Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as l'étincelle qui font les bonnes Mamans. Parce que tu sais comment t'occuper de Thomas, alors que tu ne le connais pas beaucoup… Pour toutes ces raisons, je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. »

Il entendit une sorte de sanglot étouffé et il se tourna pour pouvoir faire face à Sara. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Griss ignorait si c'était suite à ce qu'il avait dit ou s'il s'agissait d'une peur encore plus grande que cachait Sara au fond d'elle. « Avec un enfant de 10 ans… J'y arrive. Mais me vois-tu m'occuper de deux bébés ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… »

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et Gil sentit les larmes mouiller sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant vaguement quoi faire pour calmer Sara. Il dit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. « Sara, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sara arrêta de pleurer et releva la tête vers l'homme de sa vie, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée par les pleurs. Ce fut à cet instant que Griss se traita d'idiot. Il voulait lui demander depuis un moment, et il avait cru que c'était le bon moment. Mais par son air, il jugea que non.

« Heu… rien. Je n'ai rien dit… Dors ma Chérie, tu en as besoin… » Sara, étrangement, ne protesta pas et se tourna sur le côté. Grissom colla son torse contre son dos et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de Sara.

Sara se demanda s'il lui avait vraiment demandé ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. Si c'était ça, elle disait oui sans aucune hésitation.

Grissom se demanda s'il avait bien fait de refuser de répéter. Et si elle avait dit oui ? Non, décidément, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire non. De toute façon, avec Thomas et leur jumelles, pouvait-elle vraiment refuser ?

« Sara, je voulais savoir si… »

« Gil, je me demandais si… » dirent les deux amoureux, simultanément.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Sara… »

« Gil… » firent-ils encore en même temps.

« Vas-y en premier. » s'exclama Sara avant que Gil n'ouvre la bouche.

« D'accord… Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment… Mais Sara, je me demandais si.. tu voulais devenir ma femme ? » demanda finalement Grissom, après plusieurs hésitations. Sara se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. « Oui ! » fit-elle entre ses lèvres. Grissom referma les bras autour de sa silhouette et serra sa fiancée contre lui.

----------------------------------------------------------

Un an plus tard…

Sara coupait des carottes en morceaux pour préparer le repas, quand deux bras lui entourèrent la taille. Une bouche vint se placer dans son cou et commença à déposer de petits baisers à cet endroit. Les lèvres descendirent alors le long de son épaule, gourmandes. Ce ne fut pas long que Sara protesta.

« Gil, arrête. Nos invités vont bientôt arrivés. Il faut que tout soit prêt. » Comme si elle avait prononcé le mot magique, quelqu'un sonna. Gil déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de s'éloigner pour aller ouvrir. Du hall d'entrée, Sara entendit son mari accueillir leurs invités.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient invités tous leurs amis à souper pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Thomas. Le jeune garçon avait déjà 12 ans. En une année, il avait incroyablement grandi et développé. Dans sa chambre, sa bibliothèque était remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Ses notes scolaires étaient excellentes. Il faut préciser que Grissom avait un plaisir fou à aider son fils à faire ses devoirs et apprendre ses leçons.

Sara avait quitté l'équipe de nuit pour celle de jour et Grissom avait fait de même. Le fait que le chef de l'équipe de jour soit devenu le nouveau directeur adjoint et Ecklie, le directeur, avait aidé énormément. Progressivement, Nick avait rejoint Griss et Sara. Warrick était resté dans celle de nuit, avec Catherine, la nouvelle superviseure de l'équipe. Il y avait aussi eu les entretiens pour engager de nouveaux experts. Plusieurs avaient été mis à l'essai, mais peu étaient restés. C'était un métier bien plus difficile qu'il n'en paraissait… et il était très, très dur de remplacer Grissom et Sara.

L'arrivée dans une toute nouvelle équipe avait été assez difficile pour le couple. Dès l'annonce de leur changement d'équipe, les experts de jour avaient perdus le sourire. Ils n'aimaient pas Ecklie, mais la perspective de travailler avec un couple marié ne les avaient pas vraiment allumés. Beaucoup avaient été persuadés que Sara aurait droit à des traitements de faveur, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied. Ses évaluations étaient faites par le nouveau directeur adjoint. Et Sara ne travaillait jamais sur la même enquête que son époux.

Greg avait réussi à faire ses premiers pas quelques semaines plus tôt. Pour l'instant, il continuait à faire de la réadaptation trois fois par semaine et il travaillait de nouveau dans le labo ADN. Au début de sa réhabilitation, il avait énormément pesté contre "les maudites séances de tortures", mais après deux mois, il avait commencé à y voir des aspects positifs. Il semblerait que la physiothérapeute qui s'occupait de lui y soit pour quelque chose…

Malgré le fait qu'ils se voyaient plus rarement en raison de leurs horaires, Grissom, Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine et Brass étaient plus proche que jamais. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, ils se rassemblaient tous chez l**'**un d'entre eux,le plus souvent chez Sara et Griss qui devaient s'occuper de leurs enfants, et passaient un bon moment ensemble. Grissom avait été un peu réticent à inviter tout le monde chez lui au début, mais avec la présence de Thomas, Chelsea et Ashley, il avait vite pris l'habitude d'avoir la maison envahie par le désordre.

Les éclats de voix se rapprochèrent de Sara alors qu'elle continuait à couper les carottes. Quand Catherine et Brass entrèrent dans la pièce, elle leur fit un grand sourire.

« Salut Sara… Tu sembles en forme ! » s'exclama Catherine, également tout sourire. Sara acquiesça avant de lâcher les carottes et le couteau et de s'essuyer les mains sur le linge non loin d'elle. Elle contourna le comptoir et serra dans ses bras la rouquine et l'inspecteur. Brass la serra contre lui en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Sara depuis son accouchement, elle était toujours plus souriante, toujours plus belle. Elle était heureuse et épanouie et ça se voyait très bien.

Sara allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'ils entendirent les pleurs des jumelles. « Je vais y aller… » murmura Sara.

« Je viens avec toi ! » ajouta Catherine en suivant la jeune femme dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Au bout du couloir, Sara ouvrit légèrement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Dans leur lit, ses deux filles étaient parfaitement réveillées. Sara se pencha sur le berceau d'Ashley et saisit la petite fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras alors que Catherine faisait de même avec Chelsea. Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire pendant qu'elles réconfortaient les deux fillettes.

« Comment va Lindsey ? » demanda Sara à Catherine.

« Plutôt bien… Elle vient d'entrer à l'université. J'ai presque du mal à croire que mon bébé est maintenant une adulte… » s'étonna Catherine. « Je me souviens encore des nuits blanches que j'ai passées à la bercer pour l'endormir… Ça me semble si loin. » avoua Catherine, nostalgique.

« Ouais… » continua Sara. « C'est fou comme les enfants grandissent vite… » Elle baissa la tête vers sa fille Ashley. Comment ne pas s'émerveiller devant une telle beauté, une telle vitalité ? Jamais Sara n'aurait cru autant aimer son rôle de mère. C'était… simplement merveilleux. D'un geste doux, elle frôla la joue de sa fille, toujours surprise par la douceur de sa peau. Puis, son doigt glissa dans son cou et elle chatouilla délicatement sa fille. Ashley émit un petit rire qui ressemblait à un gazouillement. C'était un si beau son…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et Gil entra dans la pièce. Il eut un magnifique sourire en voyant sa femme et sa meilleure amie tenant dans leur bras ses jumelles. Elles étaient identiques… Leurs boucles brunes, leurs yeux bleus pétillants de vie. Leurs rires, leurs gazouillements. Elles étaient pleines de vie et les avoir à ses côtés comblaient Grissom de bonheur. Il les aimait tellement, bien au-delà des mots, bien au-delà de l'imaginable… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un encore plus que Sara. Mais maintenant, il savait que c'était possible… Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver ses filles ou son fils.

« Nick et Greg sont arrivés. Ils sont dehors avec Thomas et ils jouent au ballon. Warrick est en route et le repas est presque prêt. Je vous attends dehors. » déclara Gil avant de s'approcher. Il embrassa Ashley et Chelsea sur le front et sa femme sur les lèvres. Puis, il sortit de la pièce. Sara resta un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, à fixer la porte. Puis, elle entendit un petit rire et tourna rapidement la tête vers une Catherine rieuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Rien... »

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce avec les jumelles. Grissom finissait de préparer le repas. Greg, armé de sa canne, était effectivement avec Thomas et Nick et ils jouaient au ballon. Warrick arriva quelques instants plus tard et les Grissom et leurs amis s'installèrent autour de la table pour le repas. Sara s'occupa de Chelsea et Griss, d'Ashley. Thomas rit énormément des blagues de Nick et Greg. Après que Sara eut ramassé les assiettes sales, Grissom arriva avec le gâteau. Tous ensemble, ils chantèrent bon anniversaire au jeune garçon.

Thomas déballa ses cadeaux avec joie. Il remercia Greg, Warrick et Nick pour les jeux vidéos, Catherine et Brass pour les livres et ses parents pour le vélo. Il tenta de rester éveillé, bien après le coucher de ses sœurs, mais il s'endormit sur le sofa. Grissom le poussa alors dans son lit, même si le jeune garçon protestait, disant qu'il était un grand garçon qui se couchait tard. Grissom revint quelques instants plus tard, les yeux levés au ciel. Dès que Thomas avait enfilé son pyjama et installé dans son lit, il s'était endormi.

Grissom alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Catherine. Brass était installé plus loin, observant Sara, Warrick et Nick faire des paniers. Greg s'amusait en lançant des phrases du style « Encore un coup raté ! » ou « Madame Grissom l'a encore eu ! ». Il adorait appeler Sara "Madame Grissom". À chaque fois, Sara éclatait de rire avant de tourner la tête vers son mari, qui la contemplait, sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes tous les deux tellement différents… » déclara Catherine. Griss, surpris, tourna la tête vers elle.

« C'est vrai ! » tenta-t-elle de se justifier. « Je te l'avais même déjà dit… »

Grissom fit lentement non de la tête. Catherine soupira. « Tu avais seulement dit que plus je fréquentais Sara, plus je devenais bizarre. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on était différent. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est la même chose, non ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle eut droit au regard en coin interloqué de Grissom. « Ok, bon, c'est pas réellement la même chose, mais ça se ressemble. »

« C'est mieux. » concéda Grissom. « Au fait, si tu me trouvais bizarre il y a un an et demi, comment me trouves-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se doutait de la réponse de son amie.

« Très, très, très bizarre. Parfois, je me demande même ce que Sara a fait de Gil Grissom. » avoua Catherine, en riant. « Maintenant, je me dis que plus tu es avec ta famille, plus tu es bizarre. »

« Alors j'aime être bizarre ! » répliqua-t-il avec le sourire, rappelant les mêmes paroles que celles échangées environ un an et demi plus tôt.

À ce moment, il ignorait bien des choses. Il ignorait qu'il avait un fils. Il ignorait que Sara était enceinte de jumelles. Il ignorait qu'il allait frôler la mort. Il ignorait que ces terribles évènements apportaient presque autant de choses positives que de négatives. Il ignorait que tout allait changer.

Il ignorait qu'il avait changé et changerait encore énormément.

Mais il ne regrettait rien, strictement rien, s'avoua-t-il en regardant son jardin envahi par ses amis.

FIN 


End file.
